


The Bucket List

by SherlockNadal



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockNadal/pseuds/SherlockNadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home from the 2014 Australian Open final, Rafael Nadal is crushed by the disappointment of injury and loss. </p><p>Things only get worse from there.</p><p>After a passionate session of love making, Xisca tells him that she has a rare and aggressive leukaemia which only gives her months to live.</p><p>Together, they draw up a bucket list of sexual fantasies which they wish to fulfill in her remaining time. Luckily, Roger, as always, is happy to help.</p><p>Rated explicit for a whole lot of sex. Also a lot of angst.<br/>Lots of Rafa/Xisca action, lots of Rafa/Roger action, lots of Rafa/Roger/Xisca action. Open to suggestions on other pairings that you want to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

Slumped in fatigue outside the door to his Mallorcan apartment, Rafael Nadal searched frustratedly through his pockets for the key that would let him back into the small flat that he saw so little of. The weight of defeat lay heavy on his disappointed shoulders; why fate had harshly spat on him he still could not comprehend. He had been so close, so close to tasting the cool metal of the Australian Open trophy for the second time, so close to biting his 14th Grand Slam cup, so close to becoming the first man in the Open Era to win every single major at least twice. But bad luck had taken him down, striking him with a back injury in a match against an opponent who he was the overwhelming favourite to beat.

Finally, after minutes of rummaging, Rafa found the small key buried deep inside his pocket. Slotting it into the lock, he noticed the stiffness as it turned, a testament to how rarely he used his apartment, how rarely he was home. That, however, was the only resistance he faced and with a push, he was back home at long last. 

Sighing in relief, Rafa let his bags fall from his shoulders into a pile on the floor. From the inside of one, the runner up's trophy of the Australian Open glinted in the afternoon light, taunting him about the painful loss. The tennis great looked away, determined not to get emotional again. Looking around, Rafa noticed that the apartment was squeaky clean; Xisca had obviously tamed it during his month long absence and he loved her for it. With a pained grimace, he stretched his back, rubbing his hand gently against his spine in the aching region. Although painkillers and time had considerably lessened the pain that he'd forced himself to play through just days before, one wrong movement could send it back into the stinging condition that he found so difficult to bear.  
The Spaniard limped to the sofa, clutching his back with every step. Slumping down onto the light material, he knew that it was good to be back home. The sun shone comfortingly through the large window, light reflecting off the large expanse of Mediterranean water on the beach below. Where better a place to recover from such a terrible loss than Mallorca?

Just minutes later, the familiar scratch of a key scraping against the lock sounded and Rafa heaved himself up. The door swung open and Xisca, a shopping bag in each hand, entered the room. Quickly, she noticed her boyfriend waiting on the sofa. The bags fell from her hands.  
“Rafa!” She gasped, running over to embrace her boyfriend.  
A smile spread across the Spanish tennis player's face as she crashed into him. They saw each other so little, what with Rafa's travels and Xisca's work.  
Their lips clashed together, conveying the message that they both wanted to convey without words: how much they had missed each other. When they finally released each other, Xisca frowned at him, stroking his hair lovingly.  
“I saw the final.”  
It was the elephant in the room, the one thing that lay most heavy on Rafa's mind at that moment yet also the one thing that Xisca knew was most ill-advised to mention.  
Rafa didn't reply. Memories flashed back to him of feeling his lower back twinge in the warm up, the cold feeling of dread washing like a river of ice through his veins, the boos of the crowd when they had thought that he was faking it, the tears at the changeovers, the hours of fighting through the pain to give an unappreciative crowd their money's worth. And then there had been the runner's up speech, when Rafa's tears had finally convinced the crowd that, as ever, he was genuine. That redemption, however, had been little consolation as he had watched Stan, a dear friend, kiss that trophy rather than him.  
“I thought that it was the bravest thing that I've seen in a long time, you playing on like that.” Xisca told him softly, before turning her tone more suggestive. “If you're lucky, I'll reward you for it later.”  
A smile broke out on Rafa's face; he was home. He was back with his beloved Xisca. All was going to be okay.  
“Thanks, Xisca.” He smiled at her. “Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have a shower.”

 

Rafa stepped out of the shower, wonderfully warm water trickling down his muscled body in a steady flow. Quickly drying himself off, he felt fresher than he had done in days; he was back home, he had enjoyed a long, relaxing shower but most importantly, he had seen his girlfriend again. Wrapping the towel around his waist as he had done so many hundred times before, the best tennis player in the world unlocked the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom which he shared with Xisca.  
Lying naked in the centre of the king sized bed that Rafa didn't sleep in often enough was the beautiful girl, a thin layer of sweat covering her tanned skin as she waited for him. She'd let her hair free in just the way that he loved it most, sending it cascading in curls down her shoulders like a chocolate waterfall. Her body was thin but toned, with long, muscled, smooth legs stretching endlessly and small breasts capped with little pink nipples waiting invitingly. She smiled at him lustfully, excited about doing what they got to do so much less than they would have liked.  
Rafa felt his manhood stir under his towel. “Is the door locked?”  
Xisca nodded, beckoning for him to join her on the bed.  
“I hope you know how beautiful you are,” the tennis player smiled as he walked over. He was telling the truth and she smiled at the compliment, sending rays of light reflecting from the whiteness of her teeth. In Rafa's mind, there was no more beautiful a sight in the world than his girlfriend's smile, and the fact that she didn't have any clothes on only enhanced that experience. As he sat, she pushed him onto his back, climbing gently on top of him with a mischievous expression.  
“I'll be in charge today,” she told him. “We wouldn't want to hurt your poor back any more, so just lie back and let me do my thing.”  
Rafa was not going to complain; seeing his consent, Xisca pushed her fingers under the towel that lay between them and pushed it off, leaving him bare to her eyes. They both loved this, being totally exposed to another, having nothing to separate their soft, tanned skins, being in a state of undress that nobody else would ever see. When alone, the couple loved to spend as much time naked as possible.

Xisca let out a moan of approval, her eyes flicking down to the part of her boyfriend that she was most interested in at that moment. It twitched and grew under her loving examination.  
“I always forget just how big it is when you go away.” She whispered, clenching her fingers gently around its head. It had been a month since they'd last done this and although she'd had to experience such droughts of sex countless times since her relationship with the famous tennis player had begun, it had never got any easier. 

Rafa gasped as Xisca’s left hand cupped his balls and her right hand gently lifted his soft and sizeable member. She held him and squeezed, then stroked the head a little bit before beginning to work the shaft rhythmically, easily arousing him.  
“Oh, yes! That’s good!” Rafa encouraged. He could see his girlfriend smile widen wolfishly as his organ stiffened and his girth expanded in her hand. In a very short time he was fully aroused, over eight inches of pure male delight for Xisca.  
“Look at how big you are, Rafa!” Xisca cooed, rubbing her palm against the now reddish-purple head of his cock. She squeezed his shaft so the head swelled even more, then pulled back on his erection and let go, so it slapped lewdly against his belly.  
Enjoying the view, tracing her fingernails down his right arm, she mounted his chest and worked her way down his body, backwards, rubbing her arse over his manhood. Enjoying her control, Xisca pumped his shaft with long, slow strokes and played with his balls. Occasionally she would let go and allow his erection slap back and lie at its natural aroused angle, pointing towards his handsome but flushed face. Then she would stroke the tennis player’s stiff dick from head to balls and back again, murmuring words of adoration. Grabbing him again, she traced her fingernail lightly around the underside of his cock head, making him moan despite himself. Then she ran her hands across the underside of his shaft, down to his balls and back up again. She was totally and truly enjoying this lesson in male-anatomy. 

Rafa smiled lovingly at her from his position on the bed. This was something that he had missed to an extent that words could not describe, a clothes-less Xisca clambering over his body, doing what she did better than anybody he had ever met. Not a stitch of clothing separated them; they were totally exposed to each other, her soft, naked skin on his.

"I'm gonna give you the best blowjob ever, Rafa. Ever," Xisca whispered in the world number one's ear, catching his lips in hers before beginning a slow kissing descent down his chest.

Rafa spread his legs and she crawled between, taking up residence and getting positioned to suck him. She placed her hands high on his thighs and continued licking and kissing her way across his stomach. She corralled her hair to one side so he could watch her pretty face minister to his throbbing cock. As she pursed her lips and kissed the bulbous head Xisca looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. 

Xisca hunched between Rafa's legs and moved her hands into the action. Her left hand cupped his smoothly shaved scrotum and her right hand gently encircled the base of his shaft and steered his rigid hardness toward her mouth. She licked and kissed her way up and down the length several times before jerking the end slowly with circled fingers as she guided his balls, one at a time, into her mouth. She sucked each with lots of heavy breathing and moaning, then began a long slow journey, head sideways, along the ridge on the underside of his shaft. As she got toward the tip, she dallied at that spot just an inch or so down from the head, and concentrated her efforts. Opening her mouth wide, she captured the whole underside between her lips as her tongue swept in circles and washed the tip with lots of saliva.

"Oh, God, Xisca!” Rafa heard himself crying.  
“Not quite,” she replied mischievously, before returning to her work.

She moved up and over the sportsman slightly, pulled her long hair aside again, and opened her mouth wide as she descended over the tip and took him in deep. He groaned as her smooth hot mouth absorbed most of his substantial length and she gagged ever so slightly.

She began to bob her head up and down, building up perfect friction with her lips and creating a wonderful suction as she moved. She pulled her mouth off for a quick recoup, jerked him a couple times, then spat a wad of saliva onto the athlete's cock and went back to sucking. The more she sucked the deeper she went and she could be heard gagging and choking slightly as she strained to take in as much as she could.

Rafa put his hand on her head, sliding his fingers lovingly into her soft brunette tresses, and pushed her head down harder, wanting her to suck every inch. She reciprocated by beginning an intense up and down sucking motion combined with a slurpy rhythmic moan that would have had him erupting deep down her throat in another minute if she hadn't stopped abruptly.

Xisca gasped, “I can't hold myself any longer. We need to fuck.”

The Spanish girl enunciated the last word clearly, emphasising her rare use of profanity; it was symbolic, Rafa supposed, of how different she was in bed from how she usually acted. It was as if every time she took her clothes off, bared her skin, she transformed from a goldenly good girl to a wild cat.

Again, she climbed up Rafa's body from his glistening cock to his red, damp and chiselled face, pushing her lips into his. Their tongues met at the midway point, battling a battle of fiery passion for dominance. 

It was Xisca who broke the kiss, settling herself into a position where her legs parted and settled either side of his thighs, his cock slid along the slick channel of her pussy. With bare skin pressed to bare skin, she felt every inch of him.

The best tennis player in the world groaned, flattening his palm against her spine to bring her closer. His other hand closed around her small breast and he took her pink nipple into his mouth. Xisca clutched his hair and arched her back, an embarrassing squeal of pleasure escaping from her lips. It didn't matter; there were no secrets between them. He sucked on her firmly then flicked his tongue over her, kneading her breast with his palm.  
She sighed and looked down at him, watching his mouth work. "That feels, so...ahh. Please don't stop."  
Her hips glided back and forth, her pussy leaving a wet sheen on his cock. The growl that came from him made her skin prickle. When he moved to her other breast she tightened her grip in his hair, pushing herself closer to deepen the connection. His hot breath washed over her as he drew her nipple into his mouth. She rocked against him, her arousal building as his hardness parted her softness. She longed to have him inside her but wanted to hold out until he couldn't take any more.

She sat back so he could get the full view of her body, hoping it would help push him to breaking point. "All you have to do is tell me," she said. "Tell me you want it and I'll slide right down on your big...hard cock."  
Xisca knew the competitive drive that forced him to leave every drop of his energy on the tennis court would make him want to wait her out, but she figured she might have the edge on him this time.

"Someone's feeling a bit competitive,” Rafa teased, but did not budge, showing that he in fact was feeling just as combative. 

She lifted herself off him just far enough so that she had room to slip her hand between their bodies. Her fingers wrapped around his cock. She felt her own dampness along the shaft and his pooling on the head. Her thumb swirled over the tip and she sent him a half-smile. "Every time I watch you play tennis, I see your opponents put 100% of their energy into beating you and they still walk away the losers. I want to be one of the ones who beats you, and I don't mean at tennis.”

Xisca remained in her raised position and tilted his cock toward her, rubbing the head against her pussy. She used him to massage her clit, her undulating hips increasing the sensation. He had her so aroused it wouldn't take long to come this way.

He gripped her thighs and his eyes drifted closed. "I could use my strength and have you on your back in two seconds flat."

A wave of desire rolled through her. She gasped at the vision and wanted so badly for him to take over...but not just yet. "You won't, though," she said breathlessly, knowing the answer before she'd even asked the question.

His eyes opened to meet hers and he shook his head. Xisca held his shaft to her clit, teasing the swollen bud. She applied more pressure, sliding her slick heat against the head of his cock. Her orgasm came as a surprise when it hit her. A moan tore from her as the first squeeze of lust tightened her belly. The ache inside her swelled, becoming a rush of tingles that spread through her body. Her gaze locked with his. She watched his jaw clench. She grabbed her breast with her free hand and cried out as her hips jerked. He growled as he watched her fall apart.

"Fuck this," he said. "You win."

Rafa grasped the back of her neck and pulled her down, kissing her hard as he guided his cock inside her. He plunged into her with one deep thrust, his pelvis lifting to meet her downward glide.

She let out a strangled moan at the intrusion, overwhelmed by the thick heat of him, his fullness. Relief took hold now she finally had him inside her. He gripped her neck and clasped her hip, his mouth bruising hers as they kissed. He lost it completely but she loved it—all of it. Xisca leaned into him, her breasts nudging his chest, her hands tangled in his hair. His passion left her reeling. He fucked her hard, using her body for his own pleasure just as she'd used his moments ago.

Xisca pulled her mouth free and licked her lower lip. She dragged in air, trembling with pleasure as he groaned beside her cheek. His stubble rasped her skin, only adding to the sensation overload. He loosened his hold on the base of her neck and pushed her back from him with his firm grip. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her down hard against each thrust of his cock.

She ground down against him, still feeling the lingering tingles from her climax. Xisca watched the changes in his expression, mesmerised by the intensity in his features. His eyes were dark with arousal, his mouth open with the fast breaths coming from him. He looked her over, his gaze lingering on her breasts as they jolted in time with his thrusts. "Jesus, I can't— I can't hold back."

Pleasure rushed through her; she just wanted more and more. Her hand slipped between her thighs and she gave her clit vigorous rubs that had her moaning deep in her throat. He watched her reach behind her body with her other hand, delving beneath her arse to find him. Her fingertips stroked his balls and her touch had him cursing all over again.

She wanted to smile but she couldn't concentrate on anything other than coming. With her pussy still sensitive from the earlier attention it didn't take long to reach that point. She bucked her hips against him, chasing her release. It came on her in slow, lazy pulses at first, building to a rolling wave that crashed over her and sucked her under. Xisca kept rubbing and finally cried out, shaking until she thought she'd collapse.

"Come here." Rafa gripped her elbows and dragged her against him, wrapping her up in a hug so tight she couldn't move. She rested her mouth against his throat and kissed him while she caught her breath.

He sank further in his seat for leverage and drove inside her. The forcefulness of his thrusts brought on aftershocks that left her whimpering. He kept going, plunging into her until she knew he couldn't last any longer. Finally he clutched her body, held her hips against him and came with a groan so deep and guttural it sent shivers rushing over her. The gushes and gushes, ropes and ropes, streams and streams, of his warm release being pumped into her sent her into one, final orgasm.

Minutes, or what felt like decades, of bliss later, Xisca dismounted her lover and rolled into the space in the bed next to him. Their sweat and discharge were mixed in a potion of passion. Rafa had a look of the most blissful ecstasy on his face, the pain of loss seemingly gone from his mind.

Xisca turned away and frowned despite the pulses of pleasure still resonating around her boiling body. When was she going to tell him?


	2. Xisca's bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisca tells Rafa of her two pieces of bad news: firstly, that she's been cheating on him with his friend Roger Federer since 2012, and secondly that she has been diagnosed with a fatal leakaemia that gives her 6 months to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex scene in this chapter is a Roger/Xisca one, and it is a flashback to WImbledon 2012. You'll know when you find it because it's all in italics.

Chapter 2

Wrung out, exhausted and sweaty, Rafa was only vaguely aware of Xisca climbing out of bed around ten minutes later. His body was shutting down, going into damage control, the exhaustion of travel and then sex having proved to be too much and as a result he could feel himself drifting off. Noticing Xisca's plump arse cheeks jiggling as she walked, Rafa smiled, reflecting on just how much he adored his girlfriend. Moments later, he was asleep.

Late in the evening, Rafa was still asleep and Xisca couldn't honestly say that this was a bad thing. She sat naked on the apartment's scarlet sofa, a glass of wine as red as what she was sitting on grasped lightly in her right hand. Her face bore a thoughtful expression; she had decided that her boyfriend had to be told. That night. Anything else would be a betrayal of his trust.  
With a satisfied yawn, she stretched out across the sofa, her body throbbing from the love and attention which it had craved before a few hours ago. Her skin tingled, remembering the light touch of his fingers dance across its softness. Her nipples quivered, still feeling the soft bite of his white teeth and the warmth of his loving mouth. Her pussy felt gaping and wide, having strained to fit his massive member between its warm folds. It was a brilliant feeling, one which she hoped would be a common presence in the remainder of her life.

“Evening, beautiful.” Her similarly beautiful boyfriend smiled as he walked from their bedroom, rubbing his eyes from the slumber that had enveloped him since the afternoon. In a similar state of stark nudity to her, he wore nothing but a single sock on his left foot.  
Quickly, Xisca wiped her worried expression from her face, replying with a cheeky grin. “You're a bit over dressed, aren't you?”  
Rafa's eyes flicked down to his bizarrely clothed foot before removing the offending sock with a smile. “Better?”  
“Much.” She replied, drinking in the image of his perfectly chiselled buttocks as he turned towards the kitchen. “Rafael, can we talk for a second?”  
The use of his full name starkly accentuated the seriousness of what she wanted to say, and immediately the smile vanished from the tennis player's face. An icy chill skated through his veins; Xisca was very rarely this serious, and when she was, the news was never good. Rafa put down his glass of water and approached her tentatively, taking a seat next to her on that crinsom sofa which they both adored.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, before Xisca broke the silence with a deep breath. Noticing that his girlfriend's eyes were watery, Rafa put his arm around her shoulder.  
“I have two things to tell you, Rafael.” She whispered sadly, gripping his reassuring arm. “Saying them will most probably break your heart and mine, but I can't keep you in the dark any longer.”  
Part of her wanted to just stop this, leave it until another day, but her resolve was strong.  
“Go on...” Rafa urged her cautiously.  
Xisca lowered her head; she wasn't sure which piece of news would hurt him more. “Firstly...” she breathed in and out. “I haven't been faithful to you.”  
Rafa's eyes narrowed and blazed, the look a predator gives its prey, the look that he himself shot at his adversaries on the other side of the net whenever he was on the court. “Who?”  
”Roger.” Xisca choked.  
“”How many times?”  
“I don't know!” Xisca cried out in anguish. Maybe this had been a mistake. “Surely that doesn't matter, Rafa! I still love you as much as ever! Why should it matter to you if I love Roger too?”  
Rafa held his ground. “How many times did you have sex with Roger, one of my best friends, Xisca?”  
Xisca held her head in her hands; this was going even worse than she had expected. The reassuring arm that had curled comfortingly around her shoulder had been retracted. “A lot! Every time Roger and I have both been at a tournament, and we've visited each other a few times in between.”  
“Great.” Rafa snorted, pulling himself to his feet. His face coloured as red as a beetroot, he personified anger. “So, not only has the woman I love cheated on me with my best friend on more occasions than she can remember, she's also been doing it right under my nose.”

Xisca remembered the time when she and Roger had fucked buck naked right next to Rafa as he'd slept, one night in Rome the last year. Probably more under your nose than you know, Xisca thought mischievously.  
Rafa's anger quickly turned into a feeling of betrayal.  
“When did it start?”  
His voice sounded defeated.  
Xisca thought back, back to the locker room after Roger's last grand slam victory at the 2012 Wimbledon final. It was there that this madness had started.

_A knock sounded on the door and Roger, from where he lay back in total bliss, called for the visitor to enter. With the golden, dear Wimbledon trophy in his arms for a seventh time, Roger had not felt happier in an age._   
_Through the shiny, wooden door came the familiar face of Maria-Francisca Perello, the beautiful and lovely girlfriend of Roger's friend and great rival, Rafael Nadal._

_“Xisca!” He smiled, standing up to greet her. “What are you still doing here? I thought that Rafa had gone home about a week ago?”_   
_The Spanish girl smiled back, displaying her pearly white teeth. “I had some old friends to catch up with. Anyway, Rafa and I had an argument, so we needed to be apart for a bit. But I didn't come to discuss the problems in my love life, I came to congratulate you.”_   
_“Thanks,” Roger patted her on the shoulder in gratitude. “Sit down. Are you and Rafa okay, you're not splitting up or anything, right?”_   
_Xisca laughed bitterly. “No, of course not. Just a small tiff. I love him like life itself, but sometimes he just doesn't make enough time for me, you know? His tennis always comes first. But anyway, we should be talking about you!”_   
_Roger ignored her attempts to change the subject, wanting to make sure that this brilliant girl was okay. “I'm sure that he doesn't mean to, but I know how you feel. Mirka hasn't given me much attention recently either.”_   
_Xisca nodded sadly and they sat in silence for a few minutes, both reflecting on the state of their love lives._

_“Isn't that Rafa's watch?” Xisca broke the silence by asking, touching the shiny face of the $500,000 timepiece. “I definitely recognise it.”_   
_Roger nodded. “Yes. He was kind enough to let me borrow it as a good luck present. I was reluctant to accept it, but he kind of forced me to.”_   
_Xisca hesitated before smiling seductively, knowing that she was taking a big step towards fulfilling her desires with Roger. “May I suggest a similar arrangement with another of my boyfriend's possessions?”_   
_Pointedly, she looked down at herself, in case Roger hadn't caught the implication._   
_Roger seemed to really consider it before looking down and sighing. “Xisca, nothing would please me more, I promise you that, but we both have our attachments. You have a boyfriend, and a wonderful one at that, and I have a wife and two children.”_   
_Xisca pressed him, “Nobody would ever have to know! What happens here, stays here. I promise you that. I love Rafa, you love Mirka, but we both need some attention. It will help both of our relationships in the long run, I'm sure.”_

_Roger's resistance was crumbling, Xisca could see it in his eyes. She leant in and kissed him on the lips; it was a soft kiss, nothing special, asking permission to go further. With some hesitation, Roger's lips accepted and welcomed Xisca's into the passionate union. The Spanish girl noticeably sighed in relief, climbing into her new lover's lap for better access to his velvety lips. Her tongue slipped into Roger's mouth, slowly increasing the intensity of the kiss. Her fingers slipped down to his damp, stylish polo shirt._   
_“I'm a bit sweaty,” Roger said apologetically._   
_Xisca winked at him. “Not as much as you will be when I've finished with you.”_   
_The shirt came off over his head and was thrown casually to the side as the Spanish woman started her examination of Roger's chest. It was hairy and thin, with muscle definition lying beneath the skin as opposed to the hairless, clearly toned torso of Rafa. Xisca concluded that she liked them both equally in their own ways._

_“Are you sure that we should do this here, Xisca?” Roger asked worriedly. “Anyone could come in through that door. My wife, for example. We'll be caught.”_   
_Xisca winked at him, showing that she had no such worry. “Doesn't that make it more exciting for you?”_   
_Whatever his anxieties, Roger knew that it was too late to stop now; he was far too aroused._   
_“Rafa says that from what he's seen of you in the changing rooms, you have the most perfect manhood he's ever seen. I'll take my dress off, when you prove that what I've heard isn't just a rumour" The sexy girlfriend teased._   
_Strangely, Roger felt his famous shaft twitch at the thought of Rafa watching him get changed. “Did Rafa really say that?”_   
_Xisca laughed, “He was drunk at the time, but yes.”_

_The Spanish girl dropped her eyes hungrily as her boyfriend's friend grinned nervously and slowly began to loosen his shorts, like he had all the time in the world to pull his cock out for his friend's girlfriend._

_As Roger's white shorts hit the floor, and he took hold of his boxers, Xisca thought that she might explode from the raging horsevenss sparkling within her, however that was nothing compared to what the knockout brunette felt as her boyfriend's friend shyly pushed his boxers down to join his jeans and let his lovely, semi-hard cock free._

_The sudden thumping of her heart and the blazing lust in her tingling pussy matched the expression of absolute desire and wonder at seeing what was indeed the most perfect dick that she had ever seen confront her. It was about an inch shorter than Rafa's, but by no means worse. It was perfectly straight with neat pubic hair and low hanging balls which were screaming to be sucked. Her boyfriend obviously had a very good eye for cocks. For a moment all the sexy girlfriend could do was stare before she looked up at Roger's smile as he stood naked in front of her._

_"Was Rafa's judgement correct?" He asked smugly, and with another quick glance at his gorgeously straight cock, Xisca smiled dirtily and nodded._

_"If you'd have shown me your big cock earlier you could have definitely brought me up here sooner" The horny girlfriend teased sluttily as she kept her eyes on Roger's face -- as if she hadn't right then she would have been on her knees in front of him in a heartbeat._

_The proud expression on her boyfriend's friend's face deepened at that, as he placed his hands on his hips and watched her expectantly. That made the incredibly sexy brunette girlfriend smile a little more teasingly as she knew exactly what he was waiting for._

_"Well, I guess it's my turn" She purred erotically as she deftly snaked her arms behind her to reach for the dress's zip._

_That of course pushed her small tits out lusciously as she arched her back, and Xisca laughed a low throaty laugh at the increased desire on Roger's face; it was good to know that he was as desperate for her body as she was for his._

_Sliding the small zip down her slender back, Xisca reached up to take hold of the two thin straps over her shoulders which were now the only thing keeping the sleek Summer dress up._

_By then, Roger's dick was enormously hard and he looked ready to rip her dress off right then, and Xisca wished he would right then, but teasing him was driving her horsevenss to even wilder heights. And so, with her eyes still on his as he watched her with rapt attention, the voluptuous girlfriend let the last strap fall and her dress quickly fell to her feet._

_Drool should have been dripping from her boyfriend's friend's open mouth as he feasted his eyes on her lace underwear-clad body as Xisca placed her hands on her slender waist. Her flat stomach and long, slender legs were emphasized by the matching black lace underwear that covered her incredibly horny pussy and the heels that she still wore, while her beautiful face, with her waves of long mahogany hair that spilled down to the bottom of her shoulder blades and gorgeously-large hazel eyes, watched him lustfully as her red-brown coloured lips curved in a deliciously pleased smile._

_"Everything you ever dreamed of?" She cooed erotically as she stood in all of her glory before him, naked except for her underwear, black heels, and the silver necklace and bracelet that Rafa had given her for their seven year anniversary._

_Roger just nodded and Xisca let him hungrily ogle her for a moment before she slowly, and oh-so-sexily, swayed over to him so that her cute breasts were only an inch from his chiselled chest and his big, ragingly-hard dick lightly touched her naked stomach. That last sensation sent a wave of lust racing through Xisca's body, and she barely suppressed a shuddering moan._

_"You want me, Roger?" She teased breathily, relishing in the light touch of his hands on her bare hips as she breathed on his neck_

_"Fuck, yes" He breathed hornily back, and Xisca smiled as she moved her lips to almost touch the other side of his neck, letting her warm breath caress his skin instead._

_"You want to 'fuck' me?" She asked sexily, the raging desire within her sending tingling sensations across her skin as she emphasized the word, both of them knowing that that was what he 'was' going to do._

_"Fuck Xis', yes!" Her boyfriend's friend almost exclaimed as Xisca felt his fingers momentarily dig into her waist as he cinched his hands around her._

_Xisca smiled at that and moved to once more lock eyes with him._

_"You want me to suck your big cock, Roger?" She purred erotically, in a low, hungry tone that was only made more lustful by their eye contact._

_"Fuck, yeah." Roger almost growled with lust and the hot girlfriend's smile Xisame hornily-playful as she ran her hands down his shoulders, hard chest, and onto his stomach._

_"You've wanted me on my knees for ages..." Xisca cooed, biting her bottom lip "...and you wanted to kiss me. Well Roger, you got your lips against mine and your tongue in my mouth...now you're going to get your big dick in my mouth and have my lips wrapped around your hard cock..." With that, Xisca looked her boyfriend's rival in the eyes and added, "...enjoy the view" as she slowly sank to her knees in front of him._

_As Xisca knelt down in front of Roger's big, hard cock, the solid shaft just inches from her soft, succulent lips, the gorgeous brunette girlfriend felt a tingle run down her spine and took a deep, shuddering breath that gently jiggled her small tits as she stared at the impressively long, thick, and hard dick in front of her face._

_Finally, as she breathed deeply, causing her rack to rise and fall beautifully, Xisca looked up into Roger's eyes from where she knelt before him. It was a sight to inspire horsevenss and lust, this knockout brunette girlfriend on her knees, wearing only her sexiest black lace underwear, glowing with lust, her tits heaving, as she stared up into her boyfriend's friend's eyes while his big, hard cock was so tantalizingly close to her beautiful face and soft red-brown lips._

_Knowing that Roger was really enjoying the view of her half-naked on her knees before him -- like he had no doubt imagined so many times before -- as he grinned smugly and oh-so-hungrily down at her, Xisca reached up with her right hand to wrap her slender fingers around Rafa's friend's thick, hard cock, feeling a flood of fire burst to her pussy as she felt her skin touch his._

_"Fuck, you're so big!" She breathed in a mix of surprise and sexy lustful hunger._

_"As big as Rafa?" Roger asked competitively as he looked down at her._

_"How big are you?" The lust-filled girlfriend asked in that mixed toned again as she looked up at Roger lustfully, her hand still slowly moving up and down the long length of his hard cock._

_"Seven inches" Her boyfriend's friend replied proudly and Xisca felt another tingle rush through her. seven Another hot lightning bolt told the horny girlfriend how much she was going to enjoy that._

_Smiling dirtily up at him, Xisca shuffled a little closer to him on her knees so that the head of his impressive cock would have pressed hard against her soft lips if she hadn't moved it to rub it sexily against her cheek as she kept her eyes locked with Roger's. Tracing the thick head down her cheek and very, very slowly across her red-brown lipstick-covered lips to the other cheek, and back again, Xisca continued to slowly work her hand up and down the solid shaft_

_"I love it" She told him honestly_

_"Prove it" He replied with a grin and Xisca almost giggled as her eyes shone, and she moved her head back a little so that the thick cock head was just in front of her succulent mouth._

_With another quick teasing curve of her lips, Xisca parted her lips and gently lowered her hot, wet mouth around Roger's thick, pulsing, hard cock._

_"Ohh fuck!" Her boyfriend's friend instantly groaned as he felt her warm mouth envelope his solid dick, and Xisca's tongue playfully flick, and then dance, across the large head._

_For Xisca, the feel of Roger's solid dick forcing her mouth open as she clamped her lips tightly around the thick shaft, and slowly slid more and more into her mouth as she sucked hard and let her tongue flick hungrily across and around the sensitive head, made her eyes for a moment as the horny pleasure that raced through her Xisame almost too much to handle. Part of her couldn't believe that here she was, willingly and eagerly taking Roger Federer's cock into her mouth, and sucking on it hungrily as she let her tongue swirl all around his thick cock-head while she knelt before him half naked staring hornily into his eyes. After all that had happened, there she was with his cock between her lips...and fuck, she loved every inch of it._

_Her slender hand began to squeeze harder at that thought as she jacked her fist up and down slowly while trying to stuff as much of Roger's cock into her mouth as she could, slowly bobbing back and forth, sucking as hard as she could when only the thick head filled her mouth, and moaning softly around the solid shaft when she felt the tip brush against her throat._

_Again and again the girlfriend slowly and seductively worked her mouth up and down her boyfriend's rival's big cock, sucking forcefully and noisily as her hand jacked his dick into her mouth, until she slowly pulled her vice-like-gripping lips all the way up the pulsing, hard shaft and held them around the thick head, letting her tongue swirl passionately all around it as her cheeks hollowed repeatedly as she sucked on the thick head as hard as she could, before she seductively -- with her eyes locked on Roger's -- dragged her soft lips over the head, pulling his hard cock from her mouth and then snaked her tongue out to dance around the sensitive tip before licking her way down the long seven-inches of his enormous rod._

_Letting her tongue play with Roger's heavy, cum-filled balls, Xisca quickly enveloped each within her mouth, moaning a low-hum as she sucked gently on each, her hand still pumping gently up and down Roger's hard shaft, before she kissed and licked her way back to the thick head and kissed it tenderly._

_Locking eyes with her boyfriend's friend again, she once again began licking around the sensitive tip, alternating between loving kisses and gentle, passionate sucks, as Roger breathed heavier and lifted one hand to begin stroking her hair as she worked her tongue and lips on his cock._

_"Fuck!" He said tightly and breathily with a shudder, the smugness gone from his grin and replaced by absolute pleasure. "You're so fucking good at this"_

_That made the horny girlfriend smile before she wrapped her lips around his thick head again, and sucked hard, her tongue dancing fervently, causing Rafa's rival to groan loudly, before she pulled her soft red-brown lips from his cock, and with a kiss, leaned back and continued to run her fist up and down his entire seven inches as she looked up at him._

_"Did you enjoy that?" Xisca purred hornily as her fist moved a little quicker. All Roger could respond was 'fuck' as he moaned softly, and so Xisca smiled even more teasingly as she spoke. "Do you want to cum in my mouth, Roger?" She asked in a breathy, sultry voice as her hand pumped a little harder. Once again her boyfriend's friend only moaned in response and Xisca couldn't help but smile inside. "I'm going to swallow all of your thick cum, Roger..." She continued to tease, and smiled even dirtier as that made Rafa's friend look down at her with horny lust. She knew it would. "...You can pump it right down my throat...I want to swallow all of your hot cum...mmm...I want you to cum in my mouth, and down my throat, mmm, and on my lips..."_

_With every word Roger's breathing grew more laboured, and Xisca knew that if she kept this up he would cum in no time; after all, the prospect of not only cumming in her mouth and having her swallow, but also her wanting both to happen, was every fantasy that the tennis player had ever had. However Xisca was not about to let Rafa's friend cum until she had properly blown him...she said that she would prove that she loved his big cock, and oh she had every intention of showing him...oh yes, this would be one blowjob that Roger Federer would never forget._

_"Well you got me on my knees after all" She laughed playfully, kissing down then up the thick shaft again. "And half naked" She added with a gentle suck on the head. "And you're also going to get me on my back...under you...taking all of your..." She purred as she kissed all the way down his cock and back up again lovingly "...amazing big cock. Are you going to make me beg for it? Make me beg you to fuck me?" She added teasingly as she once more parted her lips to suck two inches of the solid rod into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard shaft and lashing it over the sensitive head as she kept her eyes on his and listened to him reply._

_Smiling and breathing heavier around her half-mouthful of cock, Xisca pulled her lips from the thick shaft sexily. Both of their eyes lit up with every word, and Xisca knew that neither she nor Roger could take any more. Her gorgeous head bobbed rapidly up and down his cock, her long dark hair bouncing in time with her jiggling tits, and the room was filled by the illicit sound of her loud cocksucking as she blew him like her life depended on it._

_SLURP SLURP SLURP_

_SUCK SUCK SUCK_

_SUCK SLURP SUCK SLURP SUCK SLURP_

_The only sounds to fill the historic, walnut-walled room were his deeply appreciative groans, as fuck this gorgeous woman was incredible at sucking dick, and Xisca's intensely enthusiastic moans of enjoyment at not only having his huge dick shoved between her lips and deep into her hungry mouth over and over, but also from just how much she was simply enjoying sucking his cock. The golden Wimbledon trophy that Roger had poured his heart and soul into capturing lay forgotten on the floor, next to a pile of their hastily shed clothes._

_Suddenly, Roger pulled his cock from his friend's mouth with an almighty heave and got ready to paint the pretty face in front of him a glistening shade of white._   
_'Sorry Rafa', he thought, knowing that the tennis player could never, ever find out about this._   
_Even in her dazed state, Xisca knew what was coming – quite literally – and yet as he moaned, froze in his movements and spurted the first jet of hot cum from his cock head, which splashed in a line from her forehead to the tip of her nose she was still surprised by it. The shock of it caused her to involuntarily close her eyes and she missed seeing the second spurt of his hot liquid as it landed in a line from her left cheekbone to the top of her upper lip. She surely felt it though as it started to run wet and sticky down her cheek._

_Xisca got her eyes open in time to see the third shot hit over her nose and all over her parted lips, giving her the first taste of Roger's seed. It was somewhere between bitter and sweet, but not unpleasant at all. The fourth jet was weaker and landed on her chin and dripped off her upturned face to run down her throat, and then as it did he pressed his cock to her mouth, pushing inside so that the final spurt of his orgasm coated her tongue._

_The illicit, cheating pair lay there relishing breathlessly in post-orgasmic bliss for a moment, with Roger's slowly-softening cock still buried within Xisca's well-fucked, cum-filled mouth. Xisca, still quite disbelieving and lost in the incredible feelings washing through her still didn't think of Rafa, however Roger, as he lay on top of his friend's naked girlfriend, enjoying the feel of her bare tits pressing against his chiselled chest, did smile to himself about how he had just covered his great rival's girlfriend with his genetic material._

_It was only after a moment of catching their breath that Xisca finally stirred weakly, her arms falling from around Roger's back to either side of her, and her legs finally unwrapping from around his waist as Roger collapsed back against the walnut walls of the Wimbledon changing rooms._

_"Fuck, that was good" He breathed heavily._   
_“Do you feel guilty?” Xisca surprised him, and herself, by asking._   
_Roger considered the question for a second. “No.” He decided. “Maybe that's bad of me, but I can't bring myself to. What about you?”_   
_“A bit.” Xisca shrugged, “I don't regret it at all because I really, really like you, but it's just that I know that Rafa would never even consider sleeping with another woman himself. I just wish that he'd pay a little more attention to me, that's all; I just desperately needed some sex! Does that make me a slut?”_

_Roger laughed. If she'd asked him that question half an hour ago, he would have never even considered it possible for her to be a slut because from what he'd known of her before they'd had sex, she'd been a polite, shy girl. How wrong he'd been._

_“Of course you're not a slut, Xisca. It's natural to want some attention.” Roger smiled at her and she returned it, her face still glistening with the cum that she hadn't bothered to wipe off. She truly was a remarkable girl with English fluent enough that she could have lived there all her life, an underestimated intellect that made her one of the smartest girls he knew and enough skills in the bedroom, or locker room in their case, to please one hundred men._

_There came a knock on the door, causing both Xisca and Roger to jump and look at each other in alarm. “Roger? Can I come in?” Mirka called from outside._   
_“Errm, no, not just yet, dear.” Roger stuttered in panic. “I'm just getting changed.”_   
_Mirka laughed. “Don't be silly, Roger. I've seen it all before! I'm coming in.”_   
_Quick as a flash, Xisca grabbed as many clothes as she could and ran towards the showers, where a wall would hide her from the wife that Roger had just cheated on with her. Roger got up and tried to clear away any evidence of his adultery._   
_“Ooh!” Mirka giggled as she came through the door, just as Xisca made it to cover. “I see what you meant about getting changed! Lucky me!”_   
_She came and sat down next to him, causing Roger's heartbeat to rise even further. He hoped to God that the abundance of sweat covering his post-sex body would just be passed off as the normal after his tennis match, and that the traces of red lipstick on his cock would go unnoticed. Noticing that Xisca hadn't managed to pick up her panties in her hasty escape, Roger casually reached his foot out to drag them under the bench and out of view._   
_“Roger!” Mirka said, concern evident in her voice. “You're sweating horribly! And your heart beat is through the roof! Are you okay?”_   
_“Yeah, of course.” Roger tried to reply casually, sure that he was about to give himself away. “Y'know, I'm just excited about winning the tournament.”_   
_His loyal wife suggested, “Maybe you should take a shower. Here, I'll take you over.”_   
_“Erm, no thanks.” Roger replied, remembering that it was where Xisca had taken refuge. “I'll have one when we get home.”_   
_Mirka's eyes narrowed and Roger was momentarily sure that she was on to them. “Are you sure? You've never done that before; you'll be all sweaty in front of the cameras!”_   
_Roger nodded mutely and although Mirka held her gaze for a few seconds, eventually she relented. “If you insist. I'll go and get the girls, and we'll meet outside in a few minutes.”_   
_With Roger's agreement, she walked off to the door, but just before leaving, she turned back. “We're so proud of you, dear. All of us.”_   
_Roger plastered a smile over his face. “Thanks.”_   
_Mirka smiled back and then finally left._

_Xisca tentatively stepped out from her hiding place, wondering if the wife was about to return. She'd managed to put her dress back on and wash the cum off her face so that she no longer looked like a girl who'd just cheated on her famous boyfriend with an even more famous tennis player. An excited smile covered her pretty face; she'd loved the thrill of nearly getting caught._

_“How did you managed to wash that cum off your your face without Mirka hearing?” Roger asked, knowing the noise that the shower made._   
_Xisca winked at him and opened her mouth, showing where the cum had obviously ended up. Roger's limp cock twitched; the things this girl did to him._   
_“What's the next tournament you're going to go with Rafa to?” Roger asked, the question that they both wanted to know an implication._   
_Xisca sighed and pulled back her hair. “I don't know. Rafa seems to think that his knee injury is pretty bad; he might be out of action for a while, the poor thing.”_   
_Roger sighed. “Right. So we won't see each other for a while?”_   
_“I'm sure that I can convince Rafa that I'm on a business trip and drop by every once in a while. I'll text you.” Xisca smiled. “But right now, I've gotta go.”_   
_After leaning in to plant one last kiss on his lips, Xisca strode off towards the door, not turning back._   
_“Xisca!” Roger called after her, “You forgot your panties.”_   
_The Spanish girl laughed, “Keep them.”_   
_With that, she was gone._

As Xisca finished her rather detailed account of her and Roger's first encounter in the locker room after the 2012 Wimbledon final, Rafa sat opposite her with his head in his hands. An icy cold pang of guilt spread through Xisca's veins; she had never seen him look so betrayed.  
“So, every time you told me that you were going on a business trip, you were actually going to fuck Roger?” Rafa asked, hurt evident in his voice.  
Xisca nodded slowly. Already, she was regretting telling him this, but she knew that he'd had to know. She wished that somehow she could make it clear to him that despite this, she still loved him.

Neither of them spoke for a long time, but it was Rafa who eventually broke the deathly quiet.  
“You said that you had another piece of bad news?”

Xisca sighed. She wasn't sure that she could bear handing him another blow to his already crumbling heart. He'd already gone through too much in the last few days, what with the back injury in the Australian Open final and the news of her affair.  
“I'm not sure that the time is right, Rafa.” She told him quietly.  
The tennis player looked at her with begging, desperate eyes. “Please? Can we just get this over with?”  
Xisca breathed out. After all that she had done, she owed him this favour. “I have developed a violent strain of leukaemia called T-PLL. The doctors don't think that they can cure it.”  
Rafa looked up at her tear stained face as his eyes began to water even more as well. “What are you trying to tell me, Xisca?”  
His voice was deadly serious.  
The beautiful girl's voice broke. “What I'm trying to tell you, Rafa, is that I only have six months to live.”


	3. Make up or break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa has a heart to heart with his sister about the crumbling state of his relationship. After being persuaded that forgiveness is the best option, Rafa and Xisca make love and draw up the bucket list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not brilliantly written, but a nice long sex scene for you. This is a Rafa/Xisca chapter.

Chapter 3

Rafa's world was falling in around his shoulders and there was nothing that he could do about it. Just days ago, he had been injured in a crucial final which would have made him further eligible for the title of best tennis player ever to play the game. Then, he had found out that he was inadequate for his own girlfriend, who had slept with Roger Federer, one of his best friends, because he wasn't good enough. Now, that very same girlfriend, that beautiful, darling girlfriend, had told him that she was dying. Rafa knew that he should not have been as crushed as he was; Xisca had admitted to sleeping with his friend on more occasions than he could count. But no. Tears flowed freely, unrestrained from his eyes like a waterfall of anguish, an emotion that was echoed on Xisca's own face because, Rafa knew, however difficult this was for him, it must have been ten times more difficult for her.

“Oh, Xisca.” Rafa cried, “Xisca, Xisca, Xisca. Please tell me that you're lying, or that there is a cure, or that you're mistaken, or anything that means you're not going to leave me.”

The Spanish girl shook her head, deliberating whether she should put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. She desperately wanted to comfort him, but knew that surely her touch must disgust him after what she had told him about her illicit behaviour.   
“I'm sorry, Rafa.” She said, tentatively touching his shaking shoulder.  
Rafa looked at her with an expression of pain, sorrow, anguish and betrayal. “For what? Contracting a deadly disease, or for sleeping with Roger.”  
Xisca didn't know what to say, for she was not sorry for sleeping with Roger, and she knew that it was not her fault for contracting leukaemia. In the end, she went with the unspecific option. “For hurting you.”  
Rafa shook his head and rose his shoulders, noticeably pulling himself to together. Whatever he felt on the inside, he would keep on the inside, much like in a tennis match. “Who else knows?”  
“Just me, you, my family and your family.” Xisca explained, “I only found out when you were away in Australia and I told your family not to tell you, because I knew that it would hurt your chances of winning the tournament and because I wanted to tell you myself.”  
Rafa stood up abruptly. “I need to take a walk so that I can process this.”  
“Do you want me to come?” Xisca asked, already knowing the answer.   
Rafa shook his head. He walked slowly, as if at a funeral, it occurred to Xisca, towards the bedroom to throw on some clothes. She put her head back; it had been one emotional evening. 

Rafa emerged minutes later with a few layers of clothing to protect himself against the coolness of the Mallorcan evening. His face was emotionless and bare, only a frown gently curving his lips. It was the expression that he wore in tennis matches to hide his emotions so that they couldn't be used against him and Xisca knew that that was exactly what he was doing there. He'd shrunk back into a defensive mode, not knowing whether she was an ally or an enemy. Silently, he made his way to the door.  
“Rafa?” Xisca called after him. “Don't be angry at me.”  
She knew that it sounded pathetic and that in reality, he had every reason to be angry with her but still she said it, not knowing how better to phrase her desperation that he stayed friendly with her.  
A ghost of a smile danced over his lips. “I'm not angry with you, Xisca.”  
The Spanish girl frowned; how could he not be angry at her? “Really?” she asked.  
He shook his head slowly. “I'm angry with myself.”  
Great, thought Xisca. If anything, that just makes me feel more guilty.   
The door closed behind him before she had a chance to reply.

Maria Isabel Nadal lead a simple, sensible and at that moment solitary life, following her brother around the round to visit new spectacular countries. She lived by herself in a small flat at the top of the family's apartment block, which Rafa had bought for them using his massive earnings, cooking and reading the days away. Visits, especially at night, were few and far between for her, and that was the way she liked it.

So, she was surprised when that night, a slow knock came at her door. Opening it, she found her brother, and he was a shade of his usual warm, bubbly and humorous self. He looked crushed, defeated, alone, and she knew exactly why. 

“Hi, bro!” She smiled, hoping to raise his spirits as she led him into the living room.   
As expected, his reply was a sullen grunt. She had seldom seen him as down as this, not even after his most excruciating defeats on the tennis court. It was obvious that Xisca had gone and told Rafa both of her horrible secrets, and Isabel was furious at her for it.

“I take it that you've been talking with Xisca, then?” She said cautiously, not knowing what his reaction would be. At his nod, she carried on. “You heard about the leukaemia?”  
“Something else as well.” Rafa looked up sadly. “She's broken me, Isabel.”  
Just as I expected. Isabel thought. “She told you about her and Roger?”  
Rafa's head shot up, his blue eyes piercing hers. “How did you know about that?”  
Isabel laughed, still trying to make the conversation more light-hearted even if it was anything but. “I walked in on them. I think it was when you went to Beijing last year and Xisca stayed. Well, she obviously invited Roger over and when I heard strange noises coming from your apartment, I went to check. And there they were, doing it as bold as brass right there on the living room table-”  
Rafa cut across her, grimacing. He'd never look at that table the same again in his life. “Thank you, Isabel. Let's not delve into the details.”  
Isabel looked apologetic, putting a hand on her brother's back. “They made me swear not to tell anyone, Raf. I wanted to, but I also didn't want to betray them.”  
Rafa nodded, wondering whether she had made the right decision. Part of him still wished that he'd never been told at all.   
Isabel continued, “Look. Raf. I was just as angry at them as you were in the beginning, because I knew that it was unfair on you, a betrayal. But I was talking to Xisca later and she told me that she loved him, and eventually I changed my mind. If someone loves another person, then they should just go for it.”  
Rafa grimaced, “That's exactly why I'm angry, and at myself rather than at her. What did I do to make her love Roger rather than me?”  
“You're not getting it, Raf.” Isabel laughed gently. “Just because she loves Rog, doesn't mean that she doesn't love you too! She loves both of you equally, and therefore has a right to be with both of you.”

Rafa looked at his brilliant sister for a second and then pulled her in to kiss her forehead, feeling his anger drain away.   
“You're good at this relationship thing, and beautiful and smart at the same time.” Rafa smiled beams of light at her. “It's a wonder that you don't have a boyfriend yourself.”  
“Maybe I do?” Isabel joked, “He could be hiding in that cupboard over there, waiting for you to go.”  
“What?” Rafa asked innocently, “So you mean that he hasn't come out of the closet yet?”  
Isabel's eyes widened and she picked up a cushion from behind her, beginning to hit her brother with it like they had done as kids. “You rude, rude man!”  
The tennis player laughed, a welcome feeling after the emotion of the last hour. “I'd better run before you beat me to death.”  
Planting another kiss on her forehead, Rafa walked from the room and closed the door behind him with aplomb. The evening, after so many twists and turns, had finally taken one for the better.  
“Carlos Moya, you scaredy cat,” Isabel whispered to the cupboard, “He's gone, you can come out now.”

Standing out by his favourite beach front, as the waves gently crashed into the shore, Rafa picked the fifth speed dial on his phone. This truly was his favourite place on Earth, with the view of the endless stretch of blue, sparkling ocean and the soft sand rubbing against his feet.   
“Hello?” Came the voice from the other end of the line.  
Rafa took a deep breath, “Hi, Roger. I sorry to call you this late, I have something to tell you.”  
“That's okay,” the Swiss man's fluent English continued, “I've just come from a late night practice session, y'know, to emulate night match conditions.”  
“Roger, you know a few years ago we said that we would be first to tell each other when we were going to retire?”  
Roger didn't answer immediately. “I don't like where this is going, Raf.”   
His voice was low and cautious.   
“I no go on any longer, Roger.” Rafa confirmed his friend's worst fears. “I am sorry, no?”   
“What's happened? Is it the back?The knee?” Roger asked.  
“No injury. Is a personal matter.” The Spaniard replied vaguely.   
Roger was determined that he was going to find out why his friend, who was throwing away his chance to become the greatest ever, was going to throw in the towel so early. “I don't have any tournaments until Dubai. I'm coming over.”  
“Okay.” Rafa agreed, “Come whenever. I think is for the best; we need to talk, me you and Xisca.”  
At that, he hung up the phone and walked back towards his apartment with long, determined strides. 

A cold fist of horror clenched Roger's heart. If Rafa had been implying what he thought he'd been implying, then the Swiss man's biggest secret had been discovered. 

Maria-Francisca Perello stood under the shower, letting the pleasantly warm water engulf her, take her away to a nicer place. Her world and life were shattered, destroyed and obliterated to such an extent that she even went so far to wish that her death would come sooner, much sooner, than the months projected. She'd broken her boyfriend's heart, trampled on it and shattered it into a thousand pieces, just for her own sexual fulfilment.  
And what about when Rafa inevitably told Roger that he knew? Then Roger would be upset at her as well, because she had broken her promise not to tell anyone. 

Suddenly, her breasts were grabbed from behind by the rough, calloused hands she knew to be her boyfriend's. His naked body drew up against her back, his massive arms stretching around her torso, his muscular chest pressing against her back, his flaccid cock settling between her arse cheeks. Neither of them had to say a word, though many silent tears were shed, as they knew that somehow, all was forgiven. Talking could come later, they both knew, for at that moment, they both needed to show each other how much they loved each other.

They stood together under the large shower-head and let the water flow over them, neither too hot or too cold; a soothing warmth. The powerful jets soon soaked the lovestruck pair and Rafa squeezed some shower gel into his hands so that he could soap Xisca's body. Her nipples were quickly hard as he massaged her breasts, shoulders and stomach, and she moved closer, turning around so that they could kiss.

The water and soap felt good as they washed each other thoroughly, as if cleansing them from the sins and the mistakes that they had both made. It was symbolic of a fresh start. Xisca shampooed her own hair, not letting her boyfriend undertake that particular task (Rafa knew enough about women and their hair not to have attempted it without asking) but not to be denied, Rafa started to massage the gel into her pussy and all the way between her legs, soaping her bum and pressing his fingers into her crack, then using the lubrication of the shower gel to help him to insert one finger a little way into her tight rectum. With my other hand he continued to rub her pussy, and then pushed a finger in there as well.

Xisca was soon showing signs of being close to orgasm, her neck and chest flushing with pleasure as her talented boyfriend inserted a second finger into her pussy. The two of them kissed vigorously as the boyfriend stroked her clit with his thumb and then she broke off the kiss to moan loudly in his ear.

The beautiful girl rode her orgasm with Rafa's fingers inside her arse and pussy, feeling the familiar clenching and spasms as she came and came, then she pulled away and said "Enough, enough, stop now, I can't take any more." Her boyfriend gently eased his fingers from both orifices and kissed her again.

“I'm going to wash you now, it's only fair," Xisca said, squeezing some shower gel into her hands. She lathered her boyfriend's cock lovingly, then tugged and stroked it as if starting a hand job, at the same time using her other hand to soap his scrotum and down to his arse crack. The tugging and massaging was incredibly pleasurable but they both knew that it was time for something more.

Daintily, with the confidence of a girl who had been successfully sleeping with two men separately for a year and a half, Xisca led Rafa out of the shower and back into the bedroom; the site of their most passionate ventures.  
Turning around, she whispered into his ear: “Thank you for giving me another chance.”  
“Don't think that you're forgiven completely,” the tennis player warned with a hint of humour, “I'm still pretty pissed off.”  
His girlfriend's lips turned up slightly in a small, guilty smile. “I'll make it up to you. Get on the bed; I'm going to give you a massage.”  
Any of his protests quickly dispelled by Xisca's determination, Rafa did as she said, lying down and waiting for the soft touch of her dainty fingers.

She came forward and held the bottle of massage gel between her hands, warming it with her body heat before squeezing a line of it out from the hollow of his neck to his belly button. She straddled his slightly parted thighs and adjusted the positioning of his arms so that he was comfortable. Rafa had been made to lie out on a towel, which had tipped him off to the whole massage angle Xisca had in mind. Though usually he was the masseuse.

Xisca's hands came to his broad chest, and began to smear the massage oil along his shoulders. She found knots of tension there and worked them free with firm presses of her fingers. Her fingers dug into the muscles, finding tension and working it out before moving her hands down his arms. Rafa felt her squeeze and caress the flesh of his arms with her slippery hands before she reached his hands. She slid them over top and their fingers linked for a moment before she brought her hands back up the path they had traveled down.

Xisca came around to Rafa's chest and began to massage his pectoral muscles. Her thumbs circled his areoles and made his breathing grow hotter as she dragged the edge of their nails across his nipples. Xisca's hands swept downward, moving along his abdomen pressed almost together, and then diverging to sweep around to his flank. They ran upward and along his ribcage, her thumbs running along the groves of his ribcage up to his armpits before turning inward once more.

As he exhaled her hands went down, and as he breathed in they moved up along his flank. Her motions were steady and relaxing. Xisca's hands went down to his hips and she saw his manhood stir in anticipation. Rafa trimmed his pubic hair but still had a pretty good growth, which discouraged her from massaging along his pubic bone lest she risk making him itchy by getting the massage gel in the hair. Instead she massaged around the outline of it, and moved on to his legs.

Xisca knew Rafa's feet to be ticklish and so was careful in her massage of them. Being ticklish, they were also sensitive, and Xisca watched as his manhood bobbed as it began to swell. She ran her hands back up along his legs and then down around the outsides.

As she came up the next time her hands turned inwards. They ran along the inside of his legs and approached his inflating member, but she stopped short of his scrotum. Her hands slid up along to the top of his thighs, and she pressed down with greater pressure as she made her way down. It was an excellently therapeutic massage, and one which Xisca had honed over the years. 

The massage was also tantalizing. Rafa's cock ballooned before her, growing erect without any direct stimulus to it. He sighed as one of her hands came up between his legs and cupped his balls. Her other hand came up and gripped his towering erection. Xisca stroked his length, and spread the massage gel along his shaft. It was soon gleaming in her glistening hand. Rafa watched her eyes focus in on the head of his manhood, all this time and she still seemed fascinated by it. 

Xisca drew back the foreskin and eyed the silvery bead of pre-cum at the slit. She was knelt in front of him, the outside of her knees pressing against the inside of his, as her fist ran along the length to tease out more of those glimmering tears. Xisca's eyes cast upward, and felt the familiar jolt of attraction to the form lying before her. She spent a lot of time admiring Rafa's body, perhaps as much as he did hers. 

As she gazed at his gleaming torso and arms she felt her heart beat a little faster and the palms of her massaging hands began to feel tingly. Xisca felt her breath grow slightly unsteady and she became hyper-ware of every arch and bend of Rafa's masculine form. The definition of his musculature was drawn out by the gloss of massage gel in the warm light of the candles illuminating the room. Xisca's hands went on in autopilot as she simply took the opportunity to admire him.

The corners of her consciousness seemed foggy, and the only thing in focus became the form of the one she loved spread out before her. His broad chest, his powerful shoulders, and his strong arms all drew her eye. However, it was the small details, the correctness of proportion to her eye, the aesthetic rightness of his shape, which kept her eyes interested. There was always more to see, always more to discover, because if any factor was changed new details made themselves known. The lighting, his position, her vantage point, even her mood, all of it changed the experience of looking. 

Xisca felt her breathing quicken as she looked at him and her blood rush to her face, but also lower to her groin. She realized suddenly that her mouth was open and closed it, biting down on her lower lip to make herself behave. She took another breath, still unsteady, and attempted to make her breathing normal. Her heart seemed to be thudding in her chest, and the beat echoed further down at her centre. Xisca pressed her knees together and tried looking up at his face. 

Bad decision, Rafa looked up at her warmly, but with that slightly crooked and a lot charming grin that told her that he knew what she was feeling. An ache developed between Xisca's legs, a need that she could only describe as an emptiness. Rafa sat up and reached forward, his fingers brushing a stray wisp of her hair away and then bringing his mouth to hers. Xisca's breath caught in her throat, and she pulled back with a gasp. 

"The massage," she said distractedly. Why was she so aroused? Xisca was feeling intensely emotional and very, very horny. Perhaps it was because they were truly and fully alone, and were in a place that actually belonged to them. 

"It was great," Rafa replied. "Should I do you now?" he asked her. 

He smiled as Xisca blinked distractedly. She got like this sometimes, slightly dazed and flustered when she was feeling particularly strong feelings for him. The prospect of having his hands all over her sent a thrill through Xisca, but she had other plans. 

"No," she told him. "You need to lay back," she replied. 

Rafa did as she said and Xisca left the bed. She went to her iPod and changed the playlist. A familiar riff began to play, but Rafa could not remember the name. Xisca adjusted the volume, and bobbed her head to the rhythm for a moment before turning and striding back to the foot of the bed. It had a good, rocking beat to it that she began to sway her hips to. Rafa watched her in the black lace bustier that she'd put on for his pleasure as she shut her eyes and began to dance.

Rafa watched as her hips tilted and swung. Xisca's hands went above her head and her upper body began to move in the opposing direction of her lower body. 

The music drifted to the background. All Rafa really heard was the rise and swell of the guitar that Xisca moved to. She spun to face away from him, and her arse moved up and down, swaying and sashaying in time with the music. The song had a hypnotic quality that Rafa was sure was intentional. The sight of her was more than enough to induce a trance, and he gazed at her transfixed as she moved. Rafa's erection stayed rigid as he watched her dance to the slow moving music. 

Xisca shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and rocked her hips as she turned back around. Xisca bent forward, exaggerating the motion for his benefit, to unfasten her garters. Rafa watched as she straightened and reached behind herself to fuss with the fastener of her bustier. She continued to dance and after a few moments the garment relaxed around her. Xisca turned and continued to sway. Rafa watched the muscles of her back through the part in her bustier, and Xisca let it fall from her body. The thin straps of her garters dangled from it like tassels as gravity carried the garment to the floor. 

Now topless, Xisca remained faced away from him. The song had changed to another slow moving rock song with a pulsing beat. Xisca's hair remained tied back in the ponytail she had fastened it in, and Rafa watched as she reached up to undo it. She drew the elastic out with a flourish, and tossed it somewhere to the floor before combing her fingers through her hair to smooth it out. Xisca's hips continued to sway as she did this, and she dipped down as her hands slid into her long, thick hair. 

Her hands slid out of her hair and ran down her sides. The palm of her hand slid along her thigh, and the ache to have the emptiness inside of her filled intensified. Xisca's hands came to her hips, and she held them there as she continued to swing her hips hypnotically. They came around and slid over her arse, her fingers pressing down into the flesh, dimpling the skin with the pressure the pads applied. Xisca pushed up on the flesh and made her buttocks jiggle as she mischievously watched his reaction over her shoulder.

Xisca smiled to herself at his dazed look. She slid her hands away from her arse and brought them up her front. She cupped her breasts and then turned around. Xisca's dark, hungry eyes met Rafa's yearning gaze. She kept her breasts covered as she strutted towards the bed, walking in time to the music. Xisca pressed her palms flat against her breasts and made them jiggle in the same teasing manner as she had her buttocks, and nearly giggled at the look on Rafa's face. 

Rafa looked like he wanted to reach out and grab her, but was restrained by her voiced command to lay back. Xisca uncovered her breasts slowly, and Rafa seemed to exhale a little more loudly. His desire for her was palpable, and as she danced at the foot of the bed hers for him became unbearable. Xisca slid her hands down her stomach and went down into a squat as she brought them to her inner thighs. 

Xisca swung her hips back and forth while in this position, her abdominal muscles shifting and benefiting from the same flattering light Rafa's musculature had earlier. She stood erect and leaned forward. Her knees pressed against the foot of the bed and her hands braced themselves on either side of his torso. Xisca's breasts hung lightly beneath her as she gazed into Rafa's eyes. She lowered herself down so that her swells brushed against his aching organ. 

Rafa sighed audibly from the contact and Xisca pressed more of her weight against him. His gleaming cock slid up between her small breasts and was surrounded by their warmth and softness. Xisca slid her breasts up his body, her erect nipples pressing into his flesh as she ascended. Rafa's mouth opened as Xisca brought hers over his, and his erection pressed up against her bare stomach. Xisca gave him a long, soulful kiss before crawling further up his body and pressing her breasts against his face. 

Rafa's hands came up and cupped the firm mounds of flesh. Xisca was now straddling his hips, and her crotch pressed down against his pulsing member. She could feel the heat of his shaft, the underside pressed against her thinly covered vulva as it folded up between their bodies. Rafa kissed along the swells of her breasts, and drew one of her nipples into his mouth. Xisca rocked her hips against his erection, and he hummed at the sensation of the soft silk of her panties sliding along his shaft. 

Xisca's ache to be full became unbearable. She reached down and took a hold of his manhood. His sucking lips sent shivers up through her aching nipples and through her entire body. Xisca pushed aside the thin strip of material covering her pussy and guided the helm of his swollen protuberance to her shimmering entrance. Rafa hummed pleasurably against her breast as Xisca lowered herself onto his erection with an appeased groan. 

Rafa continued to suck and tease her nipples as Xisca relieved the ache of emptiness with his manhood. He slid deep inside of her and she held him there. Xisca savored the feeling of having his member, rigid with arousal, ensconced inside her while he hungrily suckled at her breasts. She began to rock against him, humming softly as she felt him moving around inside of her, and ground her pelvis against him. 

Xisca began to exercise control over the muscles of her pelvic floor. She squeezed around his erection, and she tightened around him. Rafa groaned happily somewhere within her bosom, and she did it again. She slowly relaxed and contracted her internal muscles. It was sort of like holding in a pee in mechanics for Xisca, but a lot like having a warm, all-encompassing hand grip his cock for Rafa. The effect for both was to make their breathing shallow and their bodies warm. 

Rafa began to move up against her in time with Xisca's motions. Her hands went behind his head and she drew him more tightly to her chest. She moved her hips from side to side and in circles. Xisca drew back and kissed him sensually as she rested her torso against his. Rafa's hands cradled her head and kept her hair out of the way as the two gently gyrated together. Xisca's tongue swept around Rafa's, and they nibbled at each other's lips playfully as they kissed. 

Xisca's hands pressed up against his shoulders and she rose up. Rafa reached forward and cupped her breasts as she back to slide her hips back and forth. This created a wonderful sensation for her clit, and she tilted her pelvis forward to maximize the contact between the hard nubbin and his abdomen. Rafa continued to massage her breasts, supporting them as she moved above him. His fingers massaged a spot just above her areola which always sent shivers up her spine, and her motions became just a little more heated. 

Rafa watched Xisca above him. Her hips rocked back and forth against his shaft, and her eyes glowed warmly in the orange light given off by the candles. Her elbows bent and her breasts flattened against his chest once more. They seemed to get even larger when she was aroused, and their wonderful warmth felt wonderful against his chest. Xisca stayed there for a while, and let Rafa grind his pelvis up against her. 

Rafa's hands slid down along her back and over her ass. He moved his hips in short thrusting motions up against her, and squeezed her buttocks. Xisca purred against his lips and began to move back against him once more. She pushed up again, and her breasts were free to giggle and sway above him tantalizingly. Xisca pushed up with her legs, and lowered herself back down on his shaft. She ground herself down against him and then rose again. 

Rafa lay back and luxuriated in the sensations of her body. She tightened and drew herself up his length, his shaft sliding out from between the thick lips of her pussy, leaving a gloss of her arousal along his length. Then she relaxed her inner muscles and lowered herself back down onto him. Once she was settled back down against him Xisca gyrated her hips and ground her clit against him. Then she repeated the process. 

Squeeze. Rise. Relax. Descend. Rock. 

Xisca's body moved above Rafa gracefully. They were both breathing heavily in their arousal, and their forms grew flushed as Xisca rode him. It was precisely the slow, sensual lovemaking Xisca had wanted this night to feature. She could feel an orgasm building inside of her, and calmly allowed it to. Xisca had grown used to her body's responses to Rafa's, and welcomed the pleasure she found with him. 

Xisca's back straightened and she pressed her hands against his stomach as she continued to ride him in her same methodical way while increasing the visibility of her body. Rafa rested his hands on her hips and slid them down to her thighs as they worked her upper body up and down. Sweat and the mixed solution of their arousal gleamed on the inside of her thighs up near the site of their union. Rafa's hands slid up the front of her thighs and one went between her legs. 

Xisca gasped as he rubbed her clit. His fingers flicked across her clitoral hood, and Xisca began to have trouble maintaining her rhythm. She did not let this bother her, however. Instead she embraced the sensations and allowed them to wash over her. Rafa's fingers strummed her clit as she rode him, the pressure building up inside her lower abdomen. Each motion of his fingers brought her just a little closer to orgasm.

Now that he was stimulating her clit for her, Xisca decided to abandon the 'rock' component of her regimen. Instead she leaned back so his shaft pressed against the front of her channel, and began to slide up and down his length. Xisca supported her weight with her hands on his thighs, and Rafa was treated to a spectacular view of his shaft leaving and then re-entering her sex. Xisca in turn was treated to intense G-spot stimulation as his engorged organ hit it again and again. 

The pulse inside her core was now louder than the one in her chest. Her clit served as an antenna sending an unfathomable sensory input to her brain which served as the hub to deliver the message all over her body. A pleasant pain entered her, the ache becoming more potent. Xisca felt her breath quickening, and every touch of Rafa's free hand left a trail of shivers in its wake. It went along her stomach, and down her side, adding little jolts that added to the build up of pressure between her legs. 

Then, in a quavering, shivering, shuddering process the pressure was released bit by bit. The squeezing of her pelvic floor muscles became sporadic as she lost control of everything south of her waist. With each body jarring spasm the pressure inside of her was released. Xisca's toes curled and scrunched together, and her thighs squeezed tight around him. Rafa watched her eyes shut as the blissful sensation ran through her, and sat up to hold her to him as her arms grew weak behind her. 

Warmth encompassed her as she was drawn into Rafa's embrace, and she shuddered in joyous release against him. Her breasts heaved against his chest as she regained the ability to breath. Rafa's hands slid along her back and she began to relax. Little twinges and shivers continued to run from her center to her extremities. Rafa remained rigid inside of her and her arms wrapped around him as every touch on her skin became pure pleasure. 

Xisca sat on his thighs and Rafa pulled her legs forward so that she could wrap them around his waist. Rafa scooched towards the head of bed, bringing her with him, and sat back against the high pile of pillows. Xisca recovered breathlessly with her head resting on his shoulder. When she was ready to continue she kissed him and pressed her feet flat on the bed. Xisca pressed down on the balls of her feet and rose from his shaft. 

Rafa's hands went to her ass to support her weight as she raised and lowered herself on his shaft. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, and her rigid nipples pressed into the firm muscle of his pectorals. Xisca rode him slowly at first, enjoying the control she still had but really enjoying the level of intimacy the position afforded. She gazed right into his eyes and felt him holding her supportively. 

Xisca's sweaty forehead pressed against his as she rode him, her hot breath tickling Rafa's lips. She lowered herself down when she tired, and Rafa's hands slid along her stocking clad legs. His mouth went to the hot flesh of her neck, and he kissed her. 

"You're so hot," Rafa told her softly in her ear. 

Xisca giggled quietly. "You liked the dance?" she asked. 

"It was amazing," he told her. 

Music still played in the background, but it was far from both their minds. 

"I like this," she told him. 

Rafa arched his eyebrows at her. "What, sex?" 

Xisca swatted him on the shoulder playfully. "No, living with you. And sex." 

"It's been a long time," Rafa said. 

Xisca kissed him. "And I've liked all of it so far." 

Xisca swatted him once more and Rafa laughed. She began to ride him again, this time a little more quickly. If she tilted her pelvis just right she could get very good G-spot stimulation and it was not long before she was building towards another climax. The strain on her calves was eased by Rafa's supporting hands, however it was not totally alleviated and eventually she grew tired. Xisca lowered herself back down on him, and he dipped her backwards until she was lying flat against the bed. 

Xisca's knees remained bent and her feet were outside of Rafa's hips as she laid back lazily on the bed. Rafa began to rock back and forth and Xisca hummed at the sensations. His cock was bent down against its usual trajectory, which forced it up against the roof of her canal. This meant that the rocking motions, while easy to maintain, were stimulating her G-spot brilliantly. Rafa reached forward and ran his hands along her stomach. 

Xisca feet slid under the pillows Rafa was leaning back against, and her hands gripped the sheets on either side of her as she looked up at him. Rafa rocked against her and brought his hands up to her breasts. Xisca hummed and pushed back against his short thrusts forward. Rafa squeezed her breasts and looked down at the action at center stage. Xisca's hand came up and she brought it to her clit as her building orgasm drew nearer. 

Rafa's thumbs circled her nipples before he used them in conjunction with his forefinger to trap the turgid points. Xisca moaned as he squeezed down on her nipples and tugged on them firmly. Little surges of pleasure ran through her, and her hand at her clit became a blur. Her fist balled up around the bed sheet and Rafa became still as she began to push herself frantically against him. Rafa watched her abdomen twist and writhe as she gyrated against his cock, and saw as she braced herself. 

Xisca's spine curled and a high sound of intense pleasure left her as she came. Her hips bucked up against him and her hand continued to move along her clit. The tension inside her snapped and the retort reverberated throughout her body. Rafa watched her jaw clench and her brow knit as she was overcome by an indescribable amount of pleasure, and felt the convulsions of her pussy around him. It provided him with a much needed break. The pace had been slow so far, but it was intense. 

When she came down from her peak she grabbed his hands and she pulled herself back up into her squatting position from earlier. She kissed him hungrily and the two of them rocked against each other. Rafa shifted with her above him, turning sideways so he could lay back without the pillows getting in the way. Xisca went down onto her knees and stretched out over top of him. They kissed while she lay on top of him, her full, round breasts squashed into his chest. 

Xisca pulled back and began to ride him once more. Rafa's hands slid up over her stomach and over her bouncing breasts. Her back was straight as she rode him, her hands pressed against his lower abdomen. The pressure at the base of Rafa's shaft was becoming unbearable, but being on his back always seemed to help him last longer. Xisca rode him for a long time, her legs aching and more orgasms wracking her body. 

Rafa was still on his back. Xisca had turned around and he had a wonderful view of her ass as she pushed herself back against his cock. She had her hands on his knees, and he had his hands on her waist. Rafa watched his shaft disappear and reappear from between her pussy lips, and was transfixed by the sight for a long time. Eventually the need to cum overwhelmed him, and he pulled her back against him. Her back pressed against his chest and he rolled so that they were on their sides. 

Rafa's hand slid between her knees and gripped her top leg. He drew it up and straddled her lower leg, shifting into a half-kneeling position. Rafa began to buck into her, penetrating deep and thrusting hard. Xisca turned and reached up for his head. She drew his mouth down to hers and they moaned against each other's lips. Rafa pulled back and held himself up with his arms as he thrust into her powerfully. 

Xisca could feel the urgency in his motions and knew he needed release. She reached behind him blindly, and felt his clenching buttocks as he drove forward into her. Her finger stroked his perineum as her hand came down to fondle his testicles. Xisca felt Rafa's hips lurch and a groan escaped him. His testicles drew up against his body and he thrust spastically into her as he began to spill his seed into her eagerly awaiting pussy. 

Rafa's hold on her leg became iron as he flooded her channel with cum. His manhood twitched inside of her violently and hot jets of his semen were expelled into her. Xisca listened to his shaky breathing, and felt him trembling against her as his orgasm ran through him. Then he relaxed. Xisca often felt like men were shortchanged when it came to their orgasms, but then remembered that women got periods and gave birth which dimmed that sympathy quite a lot. 

Rafa breathed heavily behind her as they fell into a simple spoon. He kissed the back of her neck and ran his hand along her side. His other hand went through her hair and massaged her scalp tenderly. 

"I love you," he murmured to her softly. 

Xisca hummed contentedly. "I love you too." 

She pushed back against him and snuggled in close. 

"You know," Rafa said. "Today's been the craziest day of my life." 

Xisca nodded. "Everything's been pretty weird for me, too. But I have been thinking that there's something I'd like to do before I, y'know, pass away." she said. 

"Don't talk like its inevitable!" Rafa protested, the horrifying thoughts about her condition returning. "I mean, we're hardly short of money. Any treatment available, you can have. I don't want you to give up hope." 

Xisca shook her head, unsure. "I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow; they'll tell me what my prospects are. But anyway, I've been thinking of creating a bucket list."

"What, stuff you want to do before... the end?" Rafa asked. "What kind of stuff? Climb Mount Everest? Skydive?”

Xisca smiled mischievously, resting her head on her boyfriend's chest. “I was thinking about a more sexual theme to my bucket list.”

Deep into the night, and early morning, they jotted down ideas, sexual fantasies, anything that they knew that they hadn't done in the bedroom and that they wanted to achieve. The list ended up like so:

 

Xisca's Bucket List

Sleep with a girl  
Have anal  
Have MMF and FFM threesomes  
Engage in group sex  
Have sex in a public space  
Be a voyeur and watch others having sex   
Sex in a car  
Mile-high club  
Sex on a boat   
Have a sex party  
Sex in the shower   
Sex standing up against a wall   
Sex on the beach   
Blowjob under the press conference table


	4. Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another Rafa/Xisca chapter, but I promise to have some Roger/Xisca and Rafa/Roger/Xisca in the next few.
> 
> The chapter starts with some morning sex, before the couple head to church. Xisca decides that her boyfriend could do with some entertaining...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are particularly religious, this chapter might offend you because there's some pretty graphic sex set in the middle of a church service. I apologise if you did not appreciate this, and urge you to skip over it.

As the dream faded slowly, Xisca's eyes stubbornly refused to open as consciousness insistently pressed her awake. Forcing just enough of a squint to look at the time, she groaned when it sank in that she had an hour before the alarm would off. There was no way she could go back to sleep with the knowledge that in an hour, she'd have to go through all of this again.

Knowing that her boyfriend's warm body was lying in the bed next to Xisca lent just enough impetus to keep her from getting up and pulled her back to the bed. Determined to get the sleep still due for her worn out body, she snuggled up to Rafa. At the feeling of his girlfriend's weight on the bed, Rafa rolled on his side to welcome her back into his dreams. His arm wraps around her shoulder, Xisca's knee slipped comfortably between his, he cradled her head against his chest with a contented sigh escaping his lips, and she closed her eyes. She wanted to stay in this cocoon until the alarm goes off and dragged her away from him.

Xisca's fingers wandered over the tennis player's skin with a mind of their own, not requiring active thought. She was always amazed at how their bodies reacted to each other and this morning was no exception. The pads of her fingertips move languidly up his thigh, following the curve of his hip around, accepting the invitation to spread her fingers and gently squeeze his cheek. She heard a dream-filled moan as her fingernail brushed along the cleft between his cheeks and upward to the small of his back. her fingernails scratch idle patterns on his skin, up to his shoulders, to his neck, and into his hair. 

He made a sexy growling sound in his sleep, rolling onto his back without waking, offering his body to the Spanish girl without conscious thought. Her lips glazed a trail over his chest, leaving behind only the traces of warmth from her breath and the idea of being awake in his arms, the possibilities it could lead to, taking root in her mind.

Sexual energy welled up into her fingertips as she drew them across his skin, waking her desire, flowing into every part of her body. Latent images from her dreams filtered into her thoughts as she  
slowly kissed her way down his chest, inching her body lower until her tongue can touch his belly button without stretching her neck. 

Rising cautiously to her knees as she nuzzled tenderly, her hair tickling across his belly and his body instantly tensed. She froze for a long moment waiting for his dream to return and his body to relax. Xisca was determined to see how far she could go before he would wake up. She breathed in deep and slow as she waited, taking in the male scent of her boyfriend, feeling the desire build patiently yet adamantly inside her body, inexorably drawing her mouth lower, making it water with anticipation. 

Her fingertips caressed the insides of his thighs like a butterfly until his legs parted enough for her to warily move between them and settle on his stomach. Resting on her elbows, she continued to nuzzle his lower belly, her lips moving like whispers over his skin, the tip of her tongue tracing a path to the hairline before slithering back up to flick across his belly button again. 

Holding herself to a maddeningly sedate pace, she worked her hands under his legs, lowered her chest to the bed and use the tip of her nose to caress him. Her hair tickled along the shaft of his cock and she heard him moan her name as he dreamed. A thought flitted across her mind, resting just long enough to make her wonder with a naughty grin if his dream was getting better because of what she was doing or if his dreams were normally filled with reasons to moan her name.

Using the tip of her tongue along the length of his semi-hard cock, watching it twitch as it grows, she heard a small gasp. Afraid he'd move before she'd had her fill of him, she took a firm hold of his hips. He was beginning to wake up and realise that his dream wasn't going away. His fingers touched her hair hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid she wouldn't be there when he opened his eyes. 

Xisca used the flat of her tongue to lick his balls in long slow strokes until they are slick with her spit. Suckling one into her mouth, she laved it with her tongue and pulled slowly away from his body. It fell gently from her lips and she nestled her face into the hair tickling her nose as she revelled in the maleness of her famous boyfriend. As she sucked the other testicle into her mouth and rolled it gently, his fingers moved the hair back from her face, letting the girlfriend know that he was fully awake. 

Her mouth surrounded him in warm wet flesh, his cock throbbing and pulsing as it grew thick and hard. She sealed her lips around the base and suckled him. Her tongue etched the sculpted veins as she pulled her mouth away only to be drawn back by the gentle pressure of his fingertips against her scalp. 

His hands moved to the bed and she followed his body, unwilling to lose even a single stroke, as he sat up slightly to watch his cock disappear past her lips over and over again. She savoured his taste as the first drops of pre-cum flowed across her tongue, adding to the flavour of his skin the way syrup completes the taste of pancakes.

Rafa's eyes were captivated as his girlfriend's lips stroke up and down, her mouth opening so she could lick the head of his cock. She knew how much he enjoyed watching her flick the tip of her tongue across that sensitive spot and she could feel his entire body tremble as she let her teeth graze against his length. Xisca savoured each drop of his desire as it filled her mouth.

The tennis player's hips began moving in a counter-rhythm to her mouth, each of the two lovers pulling away and moving together in a pattern as natural as breathing. She pressed his cock deep into her throat and held it there whilst she looked up at him, winking slyly as she swallowed. Rafa could feel the grip of her throat around his shaft and his hips buck, pressing himself even deeper inside his girlfriend, pleading silently for her to allow his release. She swallowed again, selfishly refusing to give him what he wanted. 

His smoulder sent shivers through her body but she continued slowly, devouring his hard thick shaft as she moved to give him what he wanted. The beautiful girl rose to her hands and knees, turning her body until she could lie on her side with her hips near his head. Leaning over to press her face into his flesh and his cock deep down her throat, she gripped his hips firmly as he rolled on top of her, spreading his knees wide so she could continue taking pleasure as she fed.

The scent of her excitement watered Rafa's mouth as he licked his lips in anticipation. A tap on her hips, as he reached for the pillow to slide under them, raised her smooth-shaven skin to just the right height. He placed a chaste kiss, only a press of the lips, against the closed petals of flesh. Her heart swelled at his tenderness, a prayer before the worship. 

Xisca moaned around the flesh filling her as his tongue slipped between her lips one long stroke at a time, opening the petals slowly to taste the nectar seeping between them like honey from the comb. His hunger was evident in the way his tongue rooted deeper, searching stridently for the hard swollen core he knew was there as his hips thrust his manhood in a slow steady rhythm past her tongue. 

The tennis player savoured each muffled gasp and whimper that came from her lips as he played with her, listening for the different sounds each movement created and losing himself in the sensations of the moment. The whorls and dips of his tongue, the thrusting savageness followed by tender caresses, every motion calculated to bring his beautiful girlfriend closer and yet keep the end just out of reach. 

Abandoning her swollen clit just before she could give in completely to the feelings tightening her body, Rafa chuckled at the sounds of her desperation. Using his tongue to delve into the sweet honeyed layers of skin that covered her womanhood he paused to suckle them, savouring not only the flavour of her essence but also the reaction that she could not control, the minute vibrations that he could only feel with the sensitive skin of his lips.

The animal sound that swelled in his throat, escaping in a heated moaning howl to undulate along the quivering walls where his mouth was buried, pulled at the chords tightening inside of Xisca, demanding an answer. Her responding purr shimmered down the length of his shaft, choking off her air for just a moment as he pressed deeper.

As soon as he felt the slight pressure of her hands pushing at his hips, he pulled completely out of her mouth to let her catch her breath before resuming his slow strokes across the length of her tongue, her lips soughing across the skin with the motion.

The world n umber one's mouth covered the entrance to her pussy, the sensation of his stubble tickling across her clit and teasing the skin just behind while he sucked with abandon almost overwhelming. Xisca's hands moved down to spread her lips wider for him. The wetness of her honey mixed with the saliva from his mouth soaked her fingers and once his face was burrowed deep between her lips, her slick fingers rim his arse.

Tenderly pulling his cheeks apart, she used the middle finger of each hand alternately, first circling it with one then tickling it with the other, back and forth until she felt his body swaying with the rhythm. In and out of her mouth, pressing back tentatively against her fingertips as she circled around and around with each fingertip drawing out the anticipation. 

At the first slight penetration of her finger, he inhaled sharply and surged back to press it deeper. His tongue thrust savagely into his girlfriend, clearly intent on sharing the pleasure he was experiencing. She had intended to slowly increase the motion, but her boyfriend was obviously not going to let her get away with teasing him like that. In retaliation, she continued switching fingers. First pressing one deep then pulling it out to play with the ridges around his hole as the other invaded the tight ring of flesh. 

Rafa's cock grew somehow even harder, stretching her throat each time his velvety head passed over the rough of her tongue. The shaft began pulsing in her mouth and his balls pull tight to his body, slapping against her chin as she finally plunged both fingers through the anal barrier and moved them in and out in opposite directions. 

The girlfriend relaxed her jaw and let his hips do the work of fucking her mouth. There was no hope of her keeping suction while he was pounding her with such zeal, so she gave he free rein with her throat and continued her assault on his arse.

The sensations coming from her pussy had her juices flowing freely onto his questing tongue as her hips ground upwards seeking that final incredible release that she know was so near. His fingertips dipped into her and her throat opened deeper for him as his passionately pumping cock strangled the first cries of her orgasm. The throbbing of his shaft shot the first long string of seed against the back of her throat and she instinctively swallowed, savouring the product of her boyfriend's desires.

His fingers thrusting into her, his tongue pressing against her clit, his cock filling her with heavy bursts of cum, everything combined to send the Spanish girl hurtling over the edge into an orgasm that ripped through her entire body like the shock of a belly flop on smooth water.

She tried to keep up with the ropes of semen flowing from each pulse of his cock but she could feel it dribbling out the sides of her mouth and down her neck, his load as large as ever. Xisca gulped what seems like gallons down her satisfied throat as Rafa rolled to his side and collapsed, weakly swiping his forearm across his mouth. The lovers lay there breathing heavily, recovering from the emotional upheaval as their bodies softened and returned to their natural state.

“Good morning,” Xisca giggled once they had regained their breaths. “Nice and early wake up call.”  
Rafa frowned as he looked at the alarm clock. “I'd forgotten that 8 in the morning existed.”

He pulled a sheet over their glistening bodies; unless Xisca's body was covered, he knew that he'd be tempted to go for another round. His girlfriend latched her arms around his stomach and rested her head lovingly on the muscles of his chest. 

The tennis player asked, “Any plans for today?”  
“A few.” Xisca shrugged, “I was thinking of going to church this morning, and then I've got a doctor's appointment at midday. After that, I'm free.”  
“Church?” Rafa's eyebrows shot down. “You haven't been to church since... I can't even remember. I thought you were a proud heathen.”  
Xisca laughed, “Since when have I been a heathen? Or proud of it?”  
“Oh, I don't know.” The world number one pretended to think. “Maybe when you told me that the only purpose of church was to give tired people another hour of sleep? You're lucky my mother didn't hear you say that.”  
“I changed my mind,” Xisca's tone dropped, her eyes lowering. “I've got to believe that there's something after life, Raf. It's comforting.”  
Silence descended on the room like a thick fog. 

After a few minutes of quiet, Rafa tried to continue the conversation in the other direction. “What about this doctor's appointment, then? Is that also about... your problem?”  
Xisca nodded. “It's at half past twelve, you're welcome to come if you want.”  
Rafa checked through his mental diary. “I'm supposed to be picking up Roger at that time, but I'll come if you want me there.”  
“Roger?” Xisca frowned, “You didn't tell me that Roger's coming? Why? Since when?”  
The tennis player looked into the depths of his girlfriend's eyes. “You told me yesterday that you loved him. I thought that you might want to tell him about your problem. He deserves to know.”  
For the moment, Rafa was keeping the fact that he was retiring from tennis a secret. He knew that she would blame herself for it, and she didn't need that extra burden on her shoulders.  
Xisca breathed out, puffing up her cheeks. “Yes, I suppose you're right. He should know, after everything we've been through. Don't worry about the doctor's appointment, I'll tell you everything that they say afterwards.”  
Rafa nodded slowly before suddenly ripping off the sheet and pulling Xisca's naked body into the cold air. “Come on. Up we get. We don't want to be late for church.”

An hour later, after a very long (and pleasurable) shower session and a quick bite of breakfast, the boyfriend and girlfriend sat in the back row of the local church, waiting for the service to begin.  
Rafa yawned, “I'm already bored.”  
He was not a religious man, how could he be? When Rafa stepped out onto the court, he had to believe that he was going to win or lose because of his own merit or failures, not because of the intervention of a man in the sky. Though he spent little time considering the questions of religion and faith, Rafa had always been of the opinion that if you led a good an honest life, you would be allowed an after life no matter your faith.  
Xisca was trying her best to stay focused. “I'm sure that it will get more interesting once the service begins... ah! Here comes the priest.”  
Those gathered for the service stood.  
“Today, we will start with hymn number thirteen...”

Fifteen minutes later, Rafa was even more bored than he had been before the service had begun. He had nothing against religion, but his body needed to move and run and sweat. His muscles needed to explode into action, and sitting on a wooden bench listening to the Bible just wasn't cutting it.  
Looking over to Xisca, he could see that despite her best efforts, she was struggling to concentrate as much as he was.  
“How much longer is this going to drag on?” He hissed.  
Humour sparkled lightly in her eyes, “I wouldn't have thought that we're even half way yet, although I am no expert.”  
Her hand slipped under the waistband of his shorts and grabbed his flaccid cock, catching him completely by surprise.  
“Xisca!” He hissed, looking around worriedly. “This is a house of God! And there are people here! We can't do this!”  
There was an aroused spark to her expression, and Rafa couldn't help but wonder if this had been her plan all along. Maybe having sex in a church was one of her many kinks. It would explain why she had positioned them on the empty back row.  
His shaft hardened in her hand. “Your body says otherwise. Anyway, God doesn't mind.”

An elderly woman on the bench in front of them turned around and put a finger to her lips angrily. Xisca froze and slowly tried to remove her hand from her boyfriend's trousers. Fortunately, after what seemed like aeons, the woman turned away, apparently not noticing the Xisca's hand.  
The girlfriend giggled inanely, wrapping her fingers straight back around her boyfriend's excited cock. Rafa looked at her incredulously; they had been nearly rumbled by an old woman, and she was going to continue? He'd always known her to be an exhibitionist, but this was ridiculous.

Ignoring any complaints, Xisca took the situation to new levels of riskiness by pulling her boyfriend's large shaft out through his fly. The cool air mixing with the heat from the friction of Xisca's hand movements felt odd against Rafa's penis.  
“Someone is going to see us!” The tennis player breathed, unwilling to accept how much of a kick he too was getting from this.   
“No they won't,” Xisca replied casually, pulling his foreskin up and down his cock with at an affectionate pace. “They're all listening to that boring old man.”

Sliding off the bench into a position between his legs, she picked up her pace, wanking off his cock at such a speed that her hand was a blur. Now sure of his surrender, Xisca stared up at the tense phallus above her face. Its underside was beautifully long and thick... and veiny. His freshly shaved balls hung above her forehead. She took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart rate and concentrated on tugging on her boyfriend's penis.

Rafa suppressed a groan and pumped his hips forward. Xisca slid her hands in unison down his full length. Then she moved one hand to his scrotum and silently swirled her fingers around it. She kept her other hand on his penis, pumping him back and forth. Xisca could hear him quiet gasping somewhere above her but she could not see his face. A wide cock was obstructing her view.

Rafa looked down again. Xisca's skinny body knelt before him, her small nipples showing through her flimsy tank top. Her slender legs were bent apart and slack. As her hands busily pleasured his cock, he could not resist the urge to touch her.

The final barrier of resistance in Rafa's mind finally cracked. He bent forward and grabbed Xisca's crotch, pressing her into the bench in front. Miraculously, this went unnoticed. His other hand pulled up her shirt and pawed her small breasts. One of his big fingers found its way into her humid pussy.

Xisca clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress and wild moans.

Rafa hooked a second finger deep inside her and began to gyrate his palm atop her clit.

Xisca exhaled a whimpering, eager plea. His touch, at last, was driving her crazy.

Rafa leaned farther over her supine body. His phallus, embraced within her busy hands, swung close to her face. She felt her ribcage being squeezed under the weight of his left hand. 

Her breathing became shallow and irregular. Her nipples tingled wantonly. 

Xisca bucked her hips against his hand. Her mouth was parted and trembling. She lost track of what her hands were doing. 

Xisca's body arched up off the floor in a silent scream as if she were being electrocuted. She let go of Rafa's cock and suddenly grabbed his hips. She lifted herself to him, pressing her face to his crotch. His genitals became all she could see or smell. 

Her climax burst.

Rafa hooked his left arm under her and tried to lift her off the bench while the fingers of his right hand thrust madly inside her vagina. 

Xisca writhed as she came. It was all Rafa could do to hang on to her. Her girlish moans vibrated against his groin. 

Amidst the crashing waves of her own orgasm, Xisca felt her boyfriend's rigid phallus sliding all over her face. Cock-scented lotion permeated her breathing. Testicles smeared her forehead. His glans throbbed against her cheek and lips. All of this in a public, crowded church. About a metre away from a highly devout grandmother. While the priest was teaching about the importance of staying pure before marriage.   
“I told you church could be fun,” Xisca breathed into her boyfriend's ear. Reaching under her skirt, the girlfriend pulled her panties down in one swift motion and stuffed them in Rafa's pocket. They were soaking wet.  
Still without turning any heads, she grabbed his shaft and positioned it straight up, plunging down onto it in a quick, smooth fall. They slotted together nicely and they simultaneously gasped, Rafa because of the warmth that was surrounding his most private areas and Xisca because of the familiar stretching, full sensation. To the passer by, it looked as if the girlfriend was simply sitting on her boyfriend's lap; nobody would have guessed that he was inside of her. The Spanish girl gently ground her hips, but for the most part stayed still, both of them enjoying the simple pleasure of being one. 

 

30 minutes later in an alleyway behind the church...

Rafa put his hands on her hips and pulled her petite body against him. The sensation of her breasts against his chest, and her legs finding their way between his was blissful. He felt the calm before the storm. Holding her cheek lightly in his hand he eased her lips to his. Their eyes closed and they found each other flawlessly.  
“God, your fun in the church has made me horny.” Rafa gasped at his flushed girlfriend. He'd just spent half an hour with his cock embedded in her, but had not been able to actually fuck her for fear of being seen.

Wet and warm, they kissed deep and passionately. Lips on lips became tongue on tongue became lips on tongues. Kissing her neck, down to her collarbone, his hands passionately explored her tight body. Running his hands up her back and dragging his fingers down her sides, he made her arch her back and press even harder against his body. 

One hand stayed on her back while the other moved down to her brilliant arse. At first, cupping it and feeling its soft curves, running his fingers along the very bottom of her butt, tracing the picturesque line formed by a mature arse. He held it as one would hold a breast, with great appreciation for the perfection he was allowed to experience. 

Then, working his fingers in a rhythmic motion closer and closer along the bottom of her arse, moving his hand toward the heat he could clearly feel emanating so close. He got within and inch and could feel her moisture. Xisca moaned when he squeezed her arse cheek and pulled on it, spreading her sensitive pussy.

All the while their lips had never stopped moving. Rafa quickly found the spot on Xisca's neck that always made her gasp. He kissed it, teased it, going back to her divine lips and sucking on them. 

Feeling the soft sensation of her breath on his face, of her cheek on his. Rafa, lost to the moment, grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled up. Xisca lifted her arms and her tight sexy abs and simple but elegant bra were quickly exposed, the topwas tossed aside. Rafa shed his shirt a second later.

Xisca stared as his chest. Thick and strong, Rafa's tight muscles twisted and stretched as he moved, emphasising his slightest motions. He reached behind her and popped the clasp on her bra, she quickly took it off, releasing her breasts to the cool air of the alleyway. 

Her areolas torqued up with the sudden chill. Rafa bended over and held his mouth an inch off her breast. Using the tip of his tongue, he circled her nipple without touching it; he kissed her breast, pushing his face into them as his lips worked. His mouth moved down the side of her breast and along her rib cage, then back up from below, returning to almost the nipple.

As sensuously as he could manage, Rafa lowered his lips onto her nipple. He dragged his lips around it, around his entire mouth, trying to give the slightest, most electrifying sensations. Xisca was audibly letting her approval be known. He closed his mouth over her hard nipple and let it pop out from between his lips. He moved to the other breast and completed the same sensual buildup as with the first. 

Teased and ready, Rafa let his passion go and took all her nipple in his mouth. Sucking on it, and tugging on it, letting it pop out with a tight pinch of the lips at the end, twirling his tongue around it then pulling back and lightly blowing cool air on the moist skin. Xisca jumped when Rafa did the latter. 

Rafa moved back to kissing her lips. Deep, and driven by a realized passion, they melded without thought, leading the two closer to the bliss that was coming. Rafa broke off from Xisca and stepped back, letting the warm light again caress her body. 

With her breasts hanging, and her firm stomach reflecting with a thin layer of sweat, Rafa could see every line of her magnificent form accentuated by the light. Shadows played across her body as she turned, drawing his attention from perfection to perfection. He looked up and saw she was looking at him with the same admiration.

With pangs of pure erotic pleasure twisting his stomach, Rafa's cock throbbeed in effective attempts to be recognized. Enjoying the voyeurism that was continuing even then, her staring at his body, while he stared at hers, Rafa un-did his belt. He unbuttoned his jeans, and in one fluid motion, took his boxer briefs and shorts to his ankles. Wiggling his toes out of his flip-flops, the shorts came off, and Rafa stood back up. Xisca smiled wide when she saw his cock hanging out from his body.

Squeezing it in his right hand, Rafa tughed at himself a few times, unable to resist the sensation. Xisca responded by quickly dropping her skirt and panties, revealing her completely bare pussy, literally dripping wet. 

She was looking straight ahead at him, plunging her fingers deep inside her pussy. Rafa moved towards her, and with her still playing with her opening, in one motion, slid his entire dick inside Xisca.

She moaned so loudly! Rafa reacted by pulling out instinctively. She cried out in pure fucking pleasure.

He put his head back at her opening. Pausing for a second to freeze the moment in his mind forever: his dick, shining with her love, about to fill her up. He slid his head inside her, working his cock in wide circles in her opening. Then he started moving back and forth. Slowly and deliberately fucking her with only the head of his dick at first, then moving in deeper, fucking her in quick, short motions, moving ever so slowly deeper and further inside of her incredibly tight pussy. With his cock halfway in, Rafa's thrusts got longer, and moved in deeper. 

The pleasure was immense, and with a moan, he filled her up. He pushed hard against her arse with his pelvis, trying to get his cock deeper. She moaned with a primal lust. Rafa worked his hips in circles, his cock still fully inside her soaking love. He was fucking her without moving his dick inside her. She loved it, moaning with each thrust.

Without warning, Rafa pulled out to his head, and slid back in deep and hard, not giving pause between. Xisca cried out and Rafa started fucking her. Deep, only pulling out an inch before driving back in. Over and over again, until Xisca expected it, then pulling out all the way, holding for half a second, and driving back in, slapping his pelvis loudly against her arse. He fucked her with his full length, Out, and IN. Out, and IN. 

Rafa pulled halfway out and stopped cold. Xisca rocked back and forth a little in wanton agony, trying to get him to keep fucking her. As slowly and deliberately as he could, Rafa, barely moving, dragged his cock out. He could feel every single millimeter inside her pussy. Her tight canal of bliss squeezed his cock with a wet silken euphoria. He moved back in just as slowly, feeling her walls separating, his head spreading them, pushing deeper, millimeter-by-millimeter. With closed eyes the sensation was beyond comprehension. He stopped again, his lust being teased as much as hers. Xisca was begging him to fuck her. She wanted hard. She knew she was so close to cumming. She needed it hard. Rafa just had to push her over that edge. 

Instead, he buildt it more. He pulled out and fucked her opening. The wet, tight, pink little hole. Watching it spread over the head of his cock, accommodating his thick shaft. Pushing in then overwhelming his every nerve as he pulled out, shuddering with the totality of the sensation. 

Finally obliging, he started by fucking her fast and shallow, driving deep every few strokes, Xisca crying out louder each time. She started to moan, it built, and built, getting closer, Rafa started fucking her full and deep. Hard. Her moans and screams were punctuated by the slaps of his body on hers. Not holding back, Rafa gave her his all. Xisca arched her back and started to get quiet. He abruptly switched to very deliberate, steady routine: slide in, pull out. In. Out. His full, deep thrusts went from barely inside to balls deep, over and over. Xisca couldn't take it. 

Rafa felt her pussy squeeze his cock so hard he could barely move it. She was absolutely silent. He could not believe how powerfully she was cumming, how much the sensation of doing it outside was arousing her. Her body was rigid, and then started shaking. She started fucking Rafa's cock with no reserve, without any command from her brain.

Going for it all, greedy to milk this experience for everything he could, Rafa started fucking her again. Xisca's orgasm hadn't run its full course, but she yelled for more. Rafa gave her more. He pulled her torso against his thrusts with one hand, the other pulling and tugging on her nipples, squeezing them as he fucked her just below. The added force of Xisca being pulled onto his rock hard shaft and the sensation of her full breasts being abused by his hands took Rafa past the point of no return. He could feel his balls getting tight. He started to moan. His cock was swelling. Xisca started moaning louder. He pulled her body onto him faster and faster, harder, deeper, letting go and allowing primal urges to carry him to the other side.

Both their bodies were shaking as he slammed into her. She was pushing back onto him as he pulled her closer. Harder. Deeper. They were both lost to their sex, finding the utopia hidden deep inside. Xisca let out another moan and the shaking in her voice drove Rafa over. He rammed his cock deep; his erratic thrusts drove Xisca over. Her pussy tightened on his cock. He could barely rock back and forth as his body went intensely rigid. 

Xisca let out her loudest moan, a borderline scream, and pushed onto Rafa with all the strength her climaxing body allows her. In the final moment before they both lost control, he pulled himself out of her boiling sex, and his cock started shooting its heavy load onto the peachy cheeks of her arse. Their orgasms lasted for eternity, both getting the absolute most out of the other. Perfect fucking harmony. Rafa watched his thick ropes of hot cum paint long strings on Xisca perfect rear, his body still spasming against her body, as hers was against him. Tears of euphoria ran down both of their cheeks as they confronted a pleasure that took them to the highest peaks on each continent, simultaneously. Neither had known these sensations were in the realm of possibility. 

“Looks like we attracted a bit of an audience,” Xisca giggled, gesturing to the entrance to the alleyway, where a straggling of people watched amusedly.  
Rafa should have been highly alarmed, considering that his reputation was on the line but with the post sex euphoria still present, he didn't have a care in the world. It was fortunate that the darkness of the alleyway concealed their famous identities, for otherwise their encounter would have been on the internet within the hour.  
“We did provide a pretty good show,” The tennis player agreed, resting his cock comfortable between his girlfriend's cum soaked arse cheeks.  
Xisca turned to kiss his cheek. “We certainly did. I'd give them another if I didn't have to be at the hospital in half an hour.”  
Gently, the Spanish girl pushed her boyfriend away and wiped the cum from her plump arse cheeks onto her fingers.  
“Hmm.” She murmured thoughtfully, inspecting her boyfriend's glistening, pearly discharge. “You really let out a lot.”  
She put her fingers to her mouth and swirled her tongue around them, sending his release straight down her throat. She swallowed with a satisfied sigh.  
“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” Rafa growled animalistically.  
Xisca shrugged her shoulders with a cheeky grin. “How sexy?”  
The tennis player shook his head in despair at her perpetual desire for games. “Come on, put your clothes on.”

The few watchers dispersed as the naked couple searched for their clothes in the darkness of the alleyway. Rafa's heart pumped in his chest as he realised what they'd just done. They'd had sex in a public place, being watched by a handful of people. People had watched him fuck his girlfriend, seen his most private parts. Hopefully not seen his face. And Xisca, well, she certainly hadn't been bothered by the fact that they had an audience, unashamedly having gobbled down his cum in front of their very eyes.  
“Can you see my boxers anywhere? The tennis player asked his girlfriend, who had managed to throw on her tank top and shorts.  
She shook her head. “No. Just leave them, or you'll be late picking Roger up and I'll be late for the appointment. It's not as if either of us wear underwear most of the time anyway.”  
Rafa raised an eyebrow at her nonchalance when it came to underwear, but followed her sneakily out of the alleyway anyhow. Nobody seemed to bat an eyelid about the two of them strolling from the alleyway where ten minutes animalistic moans had been resonating from, and they clambered into Rafa's Kia without much fuss.  
“Drop me at the hospital on the way to the airport, will you?” Xisca requested, rearranging her hair into an acceptable state and shaking the last of Rafa's cum from her fingers. “Oh, and can I have my panties back? They're still in your pocket.”  
Starting up the car, the world number one reached into his pockets and pulled out the still damp article of clothing, tossing it to his girlfriend.  
“Thanks.” She kissed him on the cheek as she slid them back up her legs.

15 minutes later

“Thanks for the lift, Raf.” Xisca smiled as she climbed out of the car.   
“Pleasure,” her boyfriend smiled back. “Promise me you'll tell me absolutely everything that the doctor says to you in that appointment?”  
Xisca nodded. “As long as you promise me that you won't get at Roger about what happened between me and him. We'll all talk about it as a three when we're all back at the apartment.”  
They shook hands jokingly. “It's a deal.” Rafa agreed.  
“Well, I'd better be off.” The girlfriend told her partner, glancing at her watch. “I'm already late. Wish me luck.”  
Rafa did so and watched as the girl he loved sauntered through the hospital doors, her hips swaying and accentuating that brilliant arse. Shaking himself out of his entrancement, he revved up the car once more and sped off towards the hospital.


	5. Roger's night with Xisca

Outside Manacor airport, it seemed as if every journalist in the whole of Spain had turned up to report on Roger Federer's visit to the Spanish holiday island. How the press had got wind of the fact that Roger was coming, Rafa had no idea. It was no problem really, of course; after all, the tennis player had become more than used to having a camera focused on him everywhere he went. Being one of the best players to ever grace a court came with many perks, but the spotlight was not always one of them. 

With a deep breath, he drew his Kia to the side of the road and parked it. The journalists, mostly overweight middled aged men, noticed the car and like a swarm of the bees, they crowded round the vehicle, their microphones stuck out as they tried to catch the tennis player's words. Rafa wished that he had chosen a less conspicuous car, considering that he was a brand ambassador for Kia.  
Bracing himself for the chaos, he stepped out of the car and into the eyes of the world.

What seemed like a thousand microphones were pointed to his mouth, and cries of “Rafa!!” from fans and journalists alike blocked his ears.   
“One at a time, please!” He said above the noise.   
“Is it true that you are here to meet Roger Federer?” Came the first question, in Spanish.  
Rafa answered it in the same language. “It is. Roger is a good friend and I offered that he take a short holiday on this beautiful island.”  
“Will you practice tennis with him?”  
“It is always a pleasure to play tennis with Roger, whether it be in the final of a grand slam or a practice session, so if my back allows it, then yes, I'm sure we will play a bit.”  
The next question came in English. “If you and Roger are friends, do you think he was supporting for you or Stanislas Wawrinka in the Australian Open final?”  
Rafa's eyes bore into the journalist, who had asked exactly the kind of question that he hated. It was a provocative, meaningless question which anyway, it was obvious Rafa would not be able to answer. He kept his emotions in check, answering in English. “You had better ask him that, no?” He switched back to Spanish. “Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late picking him up.”

The car journey back from the airport was strangely quiet, for Roger. After Rafa had picked him up from the airport and dismissed the journalists with his disarming smile, they had clambered into his Kia, and still they had not spoken a word to each other. Roger's heart thumped in his chest; surely this confirmed that his fellow tennis player had discovered about Xisca's infidelity, because in the past, the two of them had never been short of things to talk about. They could normally chat about upcoming tournaments, young tennis players, football, charity, and their respective families. But that day? Nothing.  
Roger bravely uttered the first words. “So, is it really true that you're retiring?”  
Without looking at him, Rafa replied. “Yes.”  
“Am I allowed to know why? Is it the knee? Or is that back injury worse than we thought?” Roger asked, grateful that his friend was replying.  
“You will find out, I think, when we arrive at home. Xisca will tell you.”   
“What does she think about all of this?” Roger enquired, trying to drag out the conversation.  
Still not looking around, Rafa said, “She no know yet.”  
Roger's eyebrows shot down confusedly. “How is she going to tell me if she doesn't know? I bet she doesn't like being kept in the dark.”  
For the first time, the Spaniard took his eyes off the road. His brown eyes bore deep into his Swiss friend's. “I think that she has kept me in the dark about many things too, no? But I find out eventually.”  
That confirmed it for Roger; his friend did indeed know about him and Xisca. “Rafa, please. I can explain myself.”  
“Can you?”  
Roger hesitated. In the end, the only person who he could blame was himself. “No. I'm so sorry.”  
“Will you give her up?” Rafa asked, again taking his eyes off the road to look at his friend.  
Roger thought for a second, before shaking his head. “No, I can't. I think that I love her. I'm sorry.”  
Surprisingly, the Spaniard smiled a little. “This is why I decide to not stop you. I think you love her, she love you; I should not get in the way of that, no?”  
“You're actually going to let us carry on?” Roger gawped. “If I found out that Mirka had been cheating then I don't know that I'd be happy to let it continue.”  
“I want what is best for her, no?” Rafa shrugged sadly. “Now enough serious talk. What you think about this new player, Dominic Thiem?”

 

Back at the apartment, Xisca paced up and down the length of the kitchen, her fingers drumming nervously on her side. For the hundredth time, she checked her watch. She had expected her two lovers to arrive back before her, yet she had been home for twenty minutes and still there was no sign of them. Her boyfriend wasn't late very often.

Xisca knew that this was going to be a difficult balancing act. Both Rafa and Roger were going to want attention from her, but neither of them were going to want to see or hear each other with her. Of course, the Spanish girl's ultimate aim was to get all three of them into bed together, because just as she loved them both, she also knew that they secretly fancied each other. Roger had admitted as much, and Rafa's fantasies were often revealed because he talked in his sleep. But, they were both too proud to admit it to each other. She had decided that she would treat them both equally until she could get all three of them together.

For the occasion, Xisca was uncharacteristically dressed despite being inside the privacy of her home. Normally, she wouldn't wear anything at home; it was no secret that she loved being naked, baring herself in her entirety to the two people she loved most, and she loved having sex, especially with the two people she loved most. She was a slut, a sex-crazed woman who'd cheated on her boyfriend on countless occasions with a variety of different men (although Rafa only knew about one), but she had no wish to change her ways. It was a wonder, she knew, that Rafa was still with her. So although she hoped to be naked for as much time as possible over the next days, she knew that she would first have to try to ensure that her two men were okay with that (they had never complained before).

A car drew up outside and Xisca rushed to the window to check. Sure enough, at the bottom of the five storey apartment building, a Kia had stopped and two familiar tennis players were stepping out. Xisca took a deep breath, and sat down to wait.

 

“Have I ever invited you here, Rogi?” Rafa asked his friend as he took the luggage from the back of the car.   
Roger looked up and down the tall apartment block. He had been told that the Nadal family all lived in one building, but he had never been able to imagine it until that moment. “No,” he said slowly, “I think that the last time I visited, I stayed in a hotel.”  
“Oh.” The Spaniard replied. With Roger's bags in his hands, he led the Swiss man into the building.  
They walked to the end of the corridor of the ground floor and into the lift, where the Spaniard dropped Roger's bags carefully and pressed the button for the fifth floor.   
“First floor is reception area. Security make sure only good people come in.” Rafa explained as the lift whirred into motion. “Other floors have two apartments. Floor two is for my parents. Floor three is for Toni's family. Floor four is for Uncle Sebastian and family. Floor five is for me and Xisca and my sister.”  
To Roger, it was evident that his friend was very proud of the set up that they had there. And why not? The family remained very close together but still got their privacy.  
“It's great, Raf'.” Roger smiled. “Also seems to be quite packed. Does that mean I'm sleeping in your apartment.”  
Rafa nodded. “I think this is what Mary wants, no? But if you prefer, I think my sister will take you.”  
Roger smiled at his friend's worrying. “No, no. It's absolutely fine, if you're okay with it, of course.”  
Before the Spaniard had a chance to reply, the lift doors opened to floor five. A corridor ran down the centre of the floor, splitting up two apartments. The right hand side of the corridor was messy; shoes, books and other random items were scattered over the floor.  
Rafa saw where his friend was looking. “Don't worry, that is my sister's side. My apartment, very tidy. Mary likes it this way.”  
He picked the bags up again, despite his friend's protests, and led the way onto the apartment, where he knocked loudly and clearly on the well polished door. Within seconds, the door opened, and the three of them were finally together. It was obvious to Rafa that Xisca and Roger were going to want to greet each other properly, so after planting a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips, he went to dump the Swiss man's bags in the spare room. He peeked back to see if his suspicions had been correct. Sure enough, Xisca and Roger's lips were already clamped together in a passionate union. Rafa sighed; this was already harder than he'd imagined it would be. 

After waiting a few minutes to let them finish their kiss, Rafa left the spare bedroom to sit at the kitchen table, gesturing for the two lovers to join him.   
“I think that we have to talk about some things.” He said in English, once they had sat down. “First, when Rogi is here, we only talk in English, I think.” He waited to check that they approved, before continuing. “Also, I would prefer if you did not have sex when I am around, no? I am still trying to get used to this, so I no want to hear or see you doing it for now, please.”  
Xisca opened her mouth to complain before Roger cut across her, trying to keep the peace in such a delicate situation. “I think that's fair enough.”  
The Spanish girl glared at him, but nodded reluctantly.  
“I am going to the doctor in Vitoria tomorrow, so you no have to wait long.” Rafa reminded her.   
Xisca nodded. “Fine,” she replied, in her flawless English.  
“Okay, that is all for now.” Rafa said. He looked pointedly at Xisca. “I think that you have something to tell Roger. I need to talk to Toni anyway, so I leave you alone.”  
He rose from the chair and without looking back, he left the apartment.

Immediately, Xisca rose from the chair and pressed her lips back against Roger's, tying her arms tightly around his neck. Roger responded emphatically, running one hand through the dark, chocolate curls which framed that beautiful face so adorably. His other hand slipped underneath her shirt, where it pulled her bra from her small breasts. His fingers danced over her small mounds, tweaking her tiny nipples and tickling her sensitive skin.  
“I've missed you so much,” Xisca gasped as she broke the kiss, shivers running down her spine at Roger's delicate touch. He took her hands from his neck to his jeans, stuffing one below his waistband to grab the piece of him that she desired most.  
Roger gasped at the feeling of her small, dainty hand around his hardening cock. It had only been two minutes ago that they'd promised to Rafa that they wouldn't have sex until he went to Vitoria the next day, he remembered guiltily.  
“Wait, Xisca.” He said, another memory springing to mind. “Didn't Rafa say that you were supposed to be telling me something?”  
The Spanish girl groaned and removed her hand from his trousers, the seductive grin wiping from her face. “Do we have to do this now, Roger?”  
Roger hesitated, not liking to disappoint her. “It's just, well, won't he be a bit suspicious if he comes back and you haven't told me? We need to comply with his rules, or he isn't going to tolerate this for much longer.”  
The Spanish girl sighed. “I suppose you're right, but I promise that you're not going to like what Rafa says I have to tell you. I was going to wait until the end of your holiday, but my boyfriend insisted that you should know as soon as possible.”  
Roger's eyes narrowed; this wasn't sounding good. “Go on...”  
Xisca sighed once more and got up. “It all started when I went to a routine appointment at the hospital at the beginning of the year...”

 

Downstairs on the second floor, Rafa knocked on the door of his uncle Toni's flat. The conversation that he was about to have was undoubtedly once of the toughest that he would ever have, but it was unfortunately necessary.   
The uncle, and coach, opened the door. “Rafael! You have caught us right in the middle of lunch. Would you like to join us?”  
The world number one shook his head. “I have to talk to you about something, uncle, but if it's a bad time, I can come later.”  
Toni's eyes bore into his nephew's with a tiger-like intensity, already sensing unrest. Those eyes, so sharp yet so soft, could read Rafa like a picture book. “We were just finishing up anyway. Come in.”  
The coach took his pupil into the study, where he softly closed the door and sat down, gesturing for Rafa to start talking. Despite knowing that there was a problem, Toni's demeanour was unchanged.  
“Uncle, a few days ago, Mary told me about her problem. I know that you knew about it before I did, and I don't blame you for not telling me, because I know that you only wanted the best for me. But, now that I know, I don't see how my tennis career can continue. I've got to spend as long as possible with her before she goes; I can't leave her here by herself any more while we go gallivanting around the world. I have to retire.”

Toni's demeanour still did not change, his face adopting a knowing expression as if he had known what this meeting was about all along. But soon, his stony face could not longer contain the emotion behind it.  
“No. No, no, no, no, no.” He cried. “You can't do this, Rafael. You just can't. We haven't worked for twenty four years for you to end your journey here. If you stop here, you will always be seen as second best to Federer, but if you continue, and work hard enough, we could make it the entire way. We could have the most grand slam titles ever, Rafael.”  
“I don't mind being second to Roger, Uncle.” The tennis player said softly. “Look at him; he is the perfect tennis player, we've both always said that.”  
Toni shook his head. “And what about me? Have you considered me? The tour is as much my life as it is yours.”  
Rafa put his arm around his uncle's shoulder; he'd known that this was going to be hard, but this was edging on unbearable. “I will come back, Uncle. I will return to the tour, once Mary has... y'know, and once I feel ready to compete again. But right now, she needs me, and I need her.”  
Toni dried his eyes and replaced his emotion with his usual stoniness. “You're right. You're right, of course. I'm being unfair. Xisca needs you more than I need you right now, and maybe it would do me some good to spend a little more time with the boys. Maybe your knee and your back will get better.”  
Rafa nodded, thankful that Toni's outburst had ended. It was very, very rare to see such an implosion from his level-headed uncle, and he hoped that he would never have to again. “Thank you for understanding, Uncle. I know how much tennis means to you.”  
He got up to leave, but Toni grabbed his arm. “Promise me that you will return to the tour, Rafael. Promise me that.”  
“Of course.”   
Toni said, “I'll tell the team, you tell the press.”  
“Deal.” Rafa agreed, giving his uncle one last hug, His chest suddenly felt considerably lighter, as if a massive burden had been lifted from it. The tennis player breathed a sigh of relief; he'd got the hard bit over and done with. Now all that was needed was a single email to the president of the ATP and his retirement from professional tennis would be confirmed and official. 

More emotion greeted Rafa as he re-entered his apartment, as Roger lay with his head on Xisca's shoulder, their fingers entwined. Just one solitary tear dripped down the Swiss man's face, but the Spaniard could tell how much Xisca's news was hurting him. He bowed his head respectfully at the scene of grief before him, knowing for the first time that he had definitely done the right thing in letting Roger and Xisca be together. It was abundantly clear how much the Swiss man cared for the girl next to him, and Rafa knew that it would be a crime to break that relationship. Slowly and silently, he retreated from the apartment, leaving them to their moment.

Roger's watery eyes flicked over his lover, examining her closely. It had not occurred to him before, but now that he knew that she was suffering from T-CLL leukaemia, he supposed that she did seem somewhat more fragile. Her skin had lost just a touch of his former fullness, and she seemed tired, exhausted even; the Xisca he remembered had been blessed with unlimited energy, especially when it came to certain bedroom activities. Even her smile, that blinding white smile, had lost some of its formerly abundant warmth. She did not look well.  
Xisca frowned at his obvious examination. “Hey, Roger. Can you do me a favour?”  
Her voice was pleading, desperate; Roger snapped out of his intense thoughts about her terrible illness. “Yeah, of course. Whatever you want.”  
“Don't treat me like damaged goods now that you know this,” she begged. “I can see the way that you're looking at me, as if I'm about to collapse or break. Just trust me that I can deal with this myself, and try not to bring it up, ever. I want to enjoy the last few months of my life, not be constantly reminded of my illness.”  
The Swiss man was incredulous. “What, you want me to treat you normally? How am I going to do that, Xisca? How am I going to do that when I know what you're going through?”  
The Spanish girl smiled and rubbed her finger on his cheek affectionately. “You'll do it because you love me, and because you know that I love you back.”  
She leaned in to kiss him again. As her lips brushed lightly over his and her chocolate curls tickled his cheeks, she slipped her hands under his shirt once again. Roger knew what she wanted.  
“Xisca,” he groaned. “You know that I want to fuck you, but Rafa will be back any second. Let's just wait until tomorrow, hey?”  
The Spanish girl smiled and shook her head. “Look, Roger. He's letting us be together and we're both very grateful to him for that, aren't we?”  
“Of course.” Roger replied, “For all the times we've lied to him, he could have easily not been even nearly as agreeable as he is being.”  
“Exactly,” Xisca agreed. “We love him for it. But, what's the point of him letting us be together if we're not allowed to have sex when he's around, bearing in mind that he's going to be around most of the time. Rafa's not stupid, and he knows that if he's going to let us continue our relationship, he's going to have to accept that we're going to fuck when he's around.”  
“I agree,” Roger replied, “he will have to come to terms with that eventually. But, the first days of this arrangement are going to be sensitive. If he finds us going against his wishes today, he could well just cancel the whole arrangement.”  
Xisca sighed, “You're right, I suppose. You're always right.”  
She slid her hands out from under his shirt.   
“I promise that I'll make it up to you tomorrow.” Roger said, seeing her disappointment. “We'll do it all day if that's what you want.”  
“Deal.” The Spanish girl beamed at her lover, extending her hand for him to shake.   
However, the moment that the tennis player's calloused hand left hers, Xisca pulled down her lover's trousers and boxers in one smooth stroke. She climbed off the sofa onto her knees on the floor before him.  
“What the hell, Xisca?” Roger cried. “I thought we had a deal?”  
Xisca smiled cheekily. “We do have a deal. We agreed to not have sex. I'm just going to give you a blowjob.”  
Roger's cock betrayed him by twitching, already having grown to its full, glorious length. It's bright purple head swung gently just inches from his lover's red lips. The truth was, of course, that he wanted this just as much as her.  
The Spanish girl drew back innocently, sensing her advantage. “Of course, if you really don't want me to...”  
The Swiss man growled and pulled her in.

Reaching out, Xisca gripped her lover's shaft and slowly stroked, watching as clear fluid seeped from the tip. She kissed the end, smearing his pre-cum over her lips, tasting his salty musk. Mesmerized, he watched as she pulled her head back and a long, thin strand of saliva and pre-cum hung from his cock to her lips. Still stroking, she looked up into his eyes, her lips twisted in a naughty smile. With her mouth open, her tongue out just a little, her eyes still locked on his, she leaned in and took just the tip into her wet mouth. She sucked lightly, feeling it twitch, her tongue swirling over the fleshy head and he let out a low, soft moan.

A hand went to the back of her head, his hips moved forward and back, slowly pumping his cock in and out her mouth. She let him control her, use her mouth to pleasure him. His rod plunged deeper on every stroke until the tip pressed against the back of her throat, making her gag slightly and he stopped. She let him slide out of her mouth before leaning in and kissing the base of his shaft. Moving lower, she sucked first one, then the other testicle into her mouth, bathing each with her tongue. The sensation made his eyes roll back into head, and another moan escaped his lips.

Her lips moved back to the base of his shaft and she ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, licking every one of his seven and a half inches before tonguing the hole at the tip. His hands urged her head down again, her full lips wrapped around his manhood, and she slowly took him in, her tongue undulating, her hand and mouth working together, stroking his full length. His hips resumed moving, the tempo steadily rising until once again his cock pressed against the back of her mouth. To his surprise, though, she fought through the urge to gag and continued on another inch. Her throat constricted around the knob, driving him mad. Her other hand fondled his balls, tickling and teasing him, and in a very short time his breathing became laboured. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her to her feet, and he kissed her hard, their tongues dancing. He pushed her back against the opposite wall, his hand exploring under her skirt and feeling the heat radiating from between her legs.

"Are glad we did this?" she panted between kisses.

"Yeah. You?"

She nodded and kissed him even harder, sucking his tongue eagerly. Rough hands pulled her blouse open violently and buttons plinked on the floor across the room. He undid the clasp at the front of her bra, freeing her tiny breasts, and he marvelled at them for a moment before lowering his head and taking one in his mouth. His tongue lavished her breast, his lips grazing against her nipple, making her coo. He licked and sucked each in turn, teasing her nipples, making them rock hard as she cradled his head. Soon, she was panting and she could feel the wet, white hot heat of her pussy growing. With her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him roughly onto his knees and rubbed her pussy against his face through her skirt.

Hands moved up her thighs, fingers grabbing, and she heard the ripping of fabric as her now ruined panties fell to the floor. Pushing her skirt up, he exposed the neatly trimmed patch of dark pubic hair surrounding her pink slit. She hooked a leg over his shoulder, pulling him in, his face pressing into her crotch as his tongue parted her outer folds and plunged into her. His stubble scratched the soft skin of her inner thighs, but mostly she felt the electric touch of his tongue darting over her clit. She leaned against the wall for support, her legs weak and her hand on his head, holding him close. His lips sucked on her outer labia, making them swell before his tongue traced her sex from top to bottom, causing it to unfold like a flower greeting the morning sun. When his tongue danced over her clit again and again, she pulled him hard against her, crying out as her orgasm quickly rolled through her. His licking slowed, his tongue gently lapping at her dripping pussy.

 

With another growl, Roger removed his tongue from his lover's hub and pushed her down onto the sofa, flaunting his dominance over her in their perpetual power game. She was naked except for her skirt, as her ripped blouse and panties lay discarded on the floor. All pretence of caution had now been abandoned in a flurry of passion.  
She smiled sexily up at him as he stood over, his cock directly over her face. Its length obscured much of her vision. The fingers of her left hand slowly rubbed one of her nipples, whilst her other hand reached up to stroke her lover's large penis. She knew how close he was; just a few strokes and he would release.   
“Where are you going to cum this time, love?” Xisca asked seductively. Her hand began to pick up some pace.  
“All over you,” Roger smiled. The pace of Xisca's hand increased again. “You'll be covered by the time I'm finished with you.”  
The Spanish girl's hand was now a blur over the tennis player's cock; Roger groaned and thrust out his pelvis. He pushed Xisca's hand away and replaced it with his own, beginning to take aim.  
Xisca made ready to receive a massive load of semen. Roger Federer had the biggest cumshots of anyone she had ever slept with, and that included Rafa, Fabio, Feliciano and all of the other men that her boyfriend could never know about. Rafa, of course, let out very big loads himself, but not quite as much as his fellow tennis player, although he did have more control over where he fired it. Roger's cum tended to go, well, everywhere.

The first jet of white shot like a bullet from the end of Roger's cock and settled as a five inch rope stretching over the Spanish girl's stomach. Another followed, this one landing on Xisca's left nipple. An errant rope found its way into her hair, embedding itself in those chocolate curls. The largest spasm yet brought a massive stream of semen onto the girl's neck, creating a pearly necklace. Several more smaller drops squeezed out and they further covered Xisca's stomach.

By the time Roger was finished, Xisca's torso was covered with pearly white semen, contrasting beautifully with the tanned darkness of her skin. The Spanish girl ran her finger slowly through the genetic material, every so often spooning some up and licking it up. The Swiss man pushed his cock carefully through her open lips, inviting her to clean it up. She did so happily, smiling as she licked up what was left of his delicious genetic material.  
“I love being covered in your cum.” Xisca said frankly, sighing happily.   
“Well do you think it might be time to clean it off?” 

Roger's suggestion was made all the more valid as they both heard the sound of the door opening on the other side of the apartment. With a sigh, the Spanish girl scooped up her clothes and ran to the bathroom, while Roger frantically re-dressed in the living room. Just as he pulled his trousers back on, the Spaniard came into view. He appeared not to notice the strong smell of sweat and musk as he sat down at the table and slumped down.  
“Everything okay, Rafa?” Roger checked, feeling guilty that he might be contributing to the weight on his friend's shoulders.  
His great rival looked at him and sighed. “I call up Chris and tell him that I retire. He was not happy. I was not happy. Nobody was happy.”  
It was then that Roger was struck by the nobleness of his friend's actions, and the significance that it had on the tennis world. Tennis was Rafa's life. He loved it, and it loved him. The sport would be left devastated by the loss of perhaps its most popular ambassador and Roger knew that he himself would also be affected. Rafa was his great rival, the ultimate challenge. Their careers had been entwined for a decade now. Could that history really be ending like this?  
“Does Xisca know what you've done for her?” Roger asked quietly, unable to express the profundity of his feelings.  
Rafa shook his head. “It would make her sad, I think. And I no want that for her.”  
Before the Swiss man could protest, Xisca emerged from the bathroom and Rafa quickly pulled himself together. The three of them had a lot of talking to do.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two tennis players and their mutual lover discussed how their relationships could continue. Rafa started off by telling them that he gave their relationship his approval, as long as they tried to tone it down while he was around. The conversation continued into the evening as ground rules were set and eventually, Rafa began to feel comfortable about the situation he was in. He had decided that if Xisca loved the both of them, she should be allowed to enjoy them both, especially seeing as she apparently had a limited amount of time left to live. As a gesture of goodwill, he encouraged Roger to sleep with her in the master bedroom that night. Then, once Roger had accepted, he retired for the night, happy that many issues had been resolved.

 

It was three o'clock in the morning and Rafael Nadal could not sleep. In the uncomfortable confines of the bed in the spare room, he did not have the space, familiarity or the girl that he loved in his normal room. Of course, this was not the major reason why the tennis player could not sleep. The real reason why he was still awake at such unholy hours was, in fact, the noise coming from the adjacent room. 

“Oh, Roger. Yes, yes, yes!” Cried a familiar voice.  
Rafa turned over, screwing up a pillow over his ears to try to block out the noise of passionate sex.  
It had little effect. “Oh, you're so big! Harder. Harder!”  
This had been going on for hours already, and the Spaniard was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Although he had come to accept the fact that his girlfriend loved another man as she loved him, he could not help but wonder if he had ever made her moan so loudly. Was Roger a better lover than he was? Did Xisca prefer the Swiss man's touch, his body, his sex? Doubts were creeping into Rafa's mind at a faster rate than he could handle: perhaps Xisca had been led to cheat on him in the first place because he could not satisfy her in bed.

Shaking his head in distress, Rafa threw his duvet from his body and stood up. As always, he was sleeping naked (nights in Mallorca could be warm and muggy) and his long, flaccid cock hung heavy between his legs. He had decided that a trip to the bathroom to freshen up and rehydrate would give him a better chance of sleep in the long run. Stretching slightly, he opened his door quietly and crept out into the corridor.

As he passed the master bedroom, he noticed that the door was ajar (something that Xisca had probably done on purpose, the tease) and he couldn't help but take a peek inside. His girlfriend was on her hands and knees on the bed as Roger rapidly thrust in and out of her from behind. A look of absolute ecstasy was plastered on her sweaty face.  
“Yes!” She screamed again. “Fuck me like an animal! Make me yours!”  
The force of Roger's thrusts were shaking her small tits uncontrollably, and every time he re-entered her she let out a cry even louder than the last.  
The watching Spaniard felt his manhood swell slightly between his legs, though more than lust he felt uneasy once again. He had never fucked Xisca in that 'doggy style' position before, but it looked like she was enjoying herself thoroughly. Did Roger know how better to please her even though he had known her for so much less time?

Rafa shook his head once more and tore his eyes away from the lustful scene before him, continuing his journey to the bathroom. Such speculation was stupid, he knew. Xisca had always seemed to enjoy their sex, and he knew for a fact that he could bring her to orgasm. Quietly, he let the tap gently trickle down water so that he could fill his bottle without behind heard by the two lovers.   
In the other room, the lovemaking session seemed to finally be coming to a close.   
“Cum on my face!” Came a drawn out cry.  
That caused Rafa to frown. He had never known Xisca to use such language before, and had also never assumed that she would like the act of a facial. She was a strong woman, and it seemed odd to him that she would enjoy being degraded in the bedroom. Was there really so much that he didn't know about her?  
There came a long, drawn out masculine grunt, followed by feminine sigh of satisfaction. Rafa's water bottle finished filling up and he reached for its top.  
“I'm going to go and see what I look like in the mirror.” Rafa distinctly heard his girlfriend say.  
Shit, he thought, knowing that the nearest mirror was exactly where he was standing. The last thing he wanted was a confrontation with his girlfriend when she was covered with another man's semen.

Too late. As Rafa opened the bathroom door the leave, he met face to face with the one person he really didn't want to talk to at that moment. Safe to say, his face was considerably cleaner than hers.  
Roger had deposited an impressive amount of thick pearly cum on her smiling features; enough that it was difficult to make out any of her face under the long ropes.

Rafa grimaced at the sight of her. If it had been his own release coating her face he may have found the sight arousing, but seeing Xisca covered in another man's cum only starkly reminded the Spaniard of his own failure to satisfy his girlfriend.   
Xisca, normally totally unembarrassed by anything sexual, looked somewhat awkward herself. Not knowing what to say, she walked past him to look at herself in the mirror.   
Soon, Roger too emerged from the bedroom, as naked as Rafa and Xisca were. As Rafa saw him, he was surprised to feel his cock spring up. Within seconds, it was standing at its full, impressive eight inches. The Spaniard felt his cheeks burn as he hoped that Roger hadn't noticed that it had been him who had prompted the erection.  
“Morning, Rafa.” The Swiss man said awkwardly.  
There was silence as the three naked figures stared at each other. The tension in the air was tangible.  
Trying to escape, Roger said, “I think I'll go and get some sleep. Night, Rafa.”  
He retreated from the room, leaving the boyfriend and girlfriend alone again.

Xisca raised one eyebrow at Rafa's massive cock. “Looks like I'm not the only one who fancies Roger, eh?”  
Rafa blushed and tried to change the subject. “How could you let him degrade you like that?”  
The girl replied, “How do you mean?”  
Her tone had a lot of innocence for somebody who was covered in her illicit lover's thick cum.  
The tennis player continued, “Don't you feel as though he's marking his territory on you?”  
Xisca shrugged. “Maybe it is degrading, but maybe that's why it's so sexy. Why do you care, anyway? Are you jealous?”  
Though Rafa knew that she was just teasing, he couldn't help but blush anyway.   
“You do fancy him, don't you?” Xisca breathed as she noticed his reaction. “That is sexy.”  
She turned away to the mirror and began scraping the semen from her face into a cup which sat by the sink. Once she was satisfied that she'd finished, she handed the glass over to him and licked the remnants from her fingers.  
“Drink it.” She suggested. “Then you'll understand why it's so sexy.”  
Rafa stared at her in disbelief. “Are you joking? You actually expect me to do that?”  
Xisca shrugged. “Fine, don't. I'm not going to force you to.”  
With a quick peck on his cheek and a grope of his bum, she wished him a good night and stroller back to the master bedroom, leaving a disgruntled Rafa standing naked in the bathroom, a small glass full of creamy cum in his hand.

With a shake of his head, he went to the sink and started to pour the liquid into the basin. But, just before he let any drop, he stopped. His curiosity getting the better of him, he grimaced and instead poured it all into his mouth before his brain could protest. Immediately, he started to wretch. It was thick, salty and generally unpleasant, yet Rafa knew that it was the sexiest thing he had ever done. The foul taste didn't even matter as the Spaniard was overcome by the kinkiness of the act. He had Roger Federer's genetic material in his mouth.

Finally understanding Xisca's love of the white stuff, he swirled it around in his mouth for as long as he could manage before letting it slide down his throat and settle in his stomach. Rafa knew that he had to try that again sometime.

He had to fuck Roger Federer.


	6. Rafa's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisca uncovers Rafa's hidden fantasy...

When Rafa was rudely awakened by the familiar trill of his alarm at seven that morning, he immediately noticed two things: firstly, the screaming and moaning from the room next door had finally stopped. Apparently Roger and Xisca didn't have enough stamina to last quite the entire night, though they'd clearly done their best. Secondly, there was a strange taste in the back of his throat. Bitter, unfamiliar, salty.

And then it all came flooding back.

Tipping the glass, watching the thick, white, creamy sperm slide into his mouth, a quick swallow and then the guilty realisation that he longed for more. The strange taste in the back of his throat was Roger Federer's cum, and he loved it.

Rafa felt his cock balloon up to its full length, once again. He could no longer deny that he was lusting for another man; Roger's allure was just too strong. Closing his eyes, he reached for his growing manhood, vividly picturing taking Roger's perfect cock in his mouth. It was easy for Rafa to visualise Roger's penis: about a decade of sneaking glances at it in the locker rooms and in the showers had committed it perfectly to his memory, so that he could picture its every contour and vein in his lustful mind.

Stroking himself faster, he imagined rolling his tongue over that velvety head and the gasps of pleasure that this would make Roger let out. He was so close, so close to spilling his copious seed all over the sheets of the spare bed...

"Rafa, are you awake? I heard your alarm." His girlfriend, buck naked as usual, whispered as she opened the door. "Oh, my."

The tennis player was lying as naked as her on his bed, grasping his massive cock tightly in his hand . Quickly he threw a sheet over himself to cover his modesty and Xisca giggled. She was an absolute mess: multiple hickeys lined her neck, finger nail marks were imprinted into her legs and her hair looked like a bird's nest. Yet, she was radiating satisfaction. Clearly she liked the fact that Roger didn't hold back in the bedroom.

Sauntering up to the bed, an action which made her small breasts jig deliciously, she said: "I can help with that, if you want."  
Tearing the thin sheet from his body, she pressed her lips to his and slid her tongue into the depths of his mouth. Her hand sidled down his torso until she reached her destination, where she pushed Rafa's hand from the thick pole and replaced it with her own.

Immediately, it softened under her touch. Xisca removed her lips from his mouth and frowned down at it, giving it a few experimental tugs.  
"Well, that's never happened before!" She laughed, taking her hand off before rolling over to sit next to her boyfriend, who was blushing terribly. They both knew why Xisca's touch had totally turned Rafa off; the answer was lying asleep in the bedroom next door.

Xisca tactfully changed the subject. "Why are you up so early, then?"  
Rafa, grateful to move on, replied, "I've got to go and see a specialist back doctor in Barcelona. The whole family's coming, so you and Roger will have the place to yourselves."

She didn't reply immediately. Rafa knew that she was already planning all the fun that she could have with her lover in an empty three story building. Perhaps they would try to fuck in every single room.

"What about you?" The tennis player continued. "Why are you up?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't sleep. I was thinking about..." She tailed off.  
"About what?" Rafa probed.  
Xisca looked his directly in the eyes. "About our encounter in the bathroom, yesterday."

Rafa's heart began to beat faster; just the memory of drinking his friend's seed could excite him beyond measure, and all too soon he began to feel the familiar swelling at the base of his manhood...

"What about it?" He tried to act casually, desperately trying to prevent an erection.  
Xisca rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You drank Roger's cum."

The sheer bluntness and lewdness of Xisca's comment surprised Rafa; there was no question in her tone.

He tried to laugh it off. "Ha! You think I drank it? I chucked it down the sink, Xisca."

She ignored him. "What did it taste like? Did you like it?"

"Xisca, I didn't drink it." Rafa tried again, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"You don't have to lie to me, my love." She smiled, resting her head on his chest with a smile. "I could taste him on your lips when I kissed you."

The tennis player didn't answer, knowing that he had been found out. Possible excuses ran through his head: it just fell into my mouth! Or, I thought it was water! Hmm, maybe not.

"I'm not going to judge you," Xisca soothed, stroking his skin gently. "After all, I've drunk loads of Roger's cum, and enjoyed it, too. It's just so thick, so warm. The way it slides down my throat..."

"Shut up, Xisca!" Rafa exploded. "That's not helpful."

But despite himself, his cock had sprung right back to its full length at his girlfriend's vivid description of her lover's sperm.

Xisca laughed. "That's got you going again."

She lowered her head to his crotch, corralling her hair to one side so that he could see her clearly. Her pink lips rested just an inch over his raging purple head, ready to descend at any moment.

"Pretend I'm Roger." She suggested quietly. "Forget that I'm Xisca, imagine that it's Roger with his head in your lap, with his lips on your cock."

The tennis player nodded breathlessly and closed his eyes. Soon after, a familiar warmth engulfed his entire length. He imagined that that warmth was Roger's, that the throat the tip of his head was touching was Roger's, that the tongue which kept flicking seductively over his head was Roger's.

He didn't last long.

"Oh, God. I'm close."

Xisca removed his substantial length from her mouth with a loud pop. "Paint my face, Rafa. Pretend that my face is Roger's, and paint it with your sperm."

The Spaniard groaned and then, released. One thick spurt flung from his tip and sealed her left eye shut. She laughed. Another one, just as large, landed across her nose and onto her cheek. A third decorated her forehead a lovely shade of pearly white. He deposited the final loads into the midst of her messy hair, knowing that the long strings would be a nightmare to remove.

Xisca's glistening features beamed at him as they laid back onto the bed, spent. That had been intense. 

"Did that fulfill your fantasy?" The Spaniard's girlfriend smiled, putting a bare arm around his neck.  
"Yeah," Rafa sighed in satisfaction. "Although when I dream of it, it's slightly different."

There were no secrets between them anymore. Rafa was ready to accept to his girlfriend that, as she had done, he had fallen for Roger Federer.

"Oh?" Xisca raised her cum-coated eyebrows. Provocatively, she scooped up a glob of semen on her little finger before dipping it into her mouth.

"When I dream of it," Rafa continued, "it's the other way round. I suck him."

"Oh, submissive, are you?" His girlfriend noted with interest. "Well, that's no problem. I'll teach you, if you want. I'll show you how to suck his cock."

The Spaniard checked his watch. "Not right now, you won't. I've got to get up or I'm going to be late for the appointment."


	7. Isabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of dares leads to a threesome that Roger knows he'll eventually regret...

Shortly after his early morning encounter with Xisca, Rafa had rushed from the apartment to avoid being late for his back appointment in Barcelona. Xisca had watched with a smile as what looked like the entire family had climbed into a car and driven away; the whole building would be free for her and Roger until the evening, according to her boyfriend. Oh, the things that they could get up to with so much space...

As Roger was still asleep (they'd stayed up pretty late the night before) Xisca decided to go ahead and shower. There was little else for her to do: although it had been nice quitting her job, it did rather leave her bored during the day. She set the shower to its most powerful and hot setting, so that the water cascaded in speeding jets. Stepping under the falling water, she suddenly realised how tired her legs felt; they were like blocks of lead, and the rest of her limbs weren't much better. Panic quickly overtook her. The doctor had told her that such tiring fatigue would set in a few months before her eventual death, which meant that she could have even less time than she had expected. After her diagnosis, she had been told that she had about eight months, but this tiredness seemed to suggest that she wouldn't even make it that far.

All of a sudden, her legs gave way under her weight, sending the pretty Spaniard tumbling to the floor with a loud crash. Roger was quickly awake, standing naked and worried in the doorway.  
“Are you okay, Xisca?” He said worriedly, approaching to help her up.  
She screamed in reply, “Fuck off, Roger. Just fuck off. I don't need your help.”

With great difficulty she pulled herself up, using the shower walls as support. Roger slowly retreated, but Xisca knew he would be waiting just outside the door in case of an emergency. He was wise enough to know that she definitely wasn't okay, but that she also definitely didn't want his help. Deep down, the beautiful Spaniard knew that she was grateful for his understanding and his willingness to assist, but the one thing she feared more than anything else about her terminal diagnosis was that it would leave her reliant and dependent on others. By her very nature, Xisca was an independent woman and the idea of being so needy made her very sick. 

Slowly, her legs woke up again and she quickly finished her shower. It was good that the fatigue had died down a bit, but she knew that every coming day it would last longer and longer until her eventual end. She had absolutely no intention of wasting a second of her time while she was still able-bodied. 

As expected, she opened the door to find Roger waiting. He had thrown on one of her boyfriend's dressing gowns and, like everything else, it suited him well. Her two lovers had always been of an uncannily similar height.

“Look, Xisca.” He said slowly, reaching out to touch her bare shoulder. “I know you want to get through this yourself and that's fine, it's up to you. I won't pretend that I wouldn't rather it if you let Rafa and I help you, but I'll respect your wishes.”  
She smiled bravely back at him, “Thanks, Rog. I'm grateful that you trust me on this one and believe me, the only thing you can do to help me is to keep my mind off it.”  
“I'll do my best.” He nodded in agreement.  
Xisca pulled him in for a hug with a big smile. He was pretty much the perfect guy, the kind of guy that existed only one in a thousand. She'd been lucky enough to find two of such people in her short life, and had been even luckier that they had both fallen in love with her.

Roger insisted on cooking breakfast, which was probably a good thing: though Xisca had no wish to admit it, she still felt a bit shaky. He promptly served her a hearty serving of eggs, bacon and beans, which were gobbled down hungrily. Xisca fully hoped that it would keep her energy high, something that was pretty important for someone with a sex drive as active as hers.   
“So what are we going to do today?” Roger asked, “Rafa's gone to that back appointment, right?”  
His breakfast was considerably healthier than hers: a professional tennis player had little room for luxury.  
Xisca smiled cheekily. “And his whole family. We have the whole building to ourselves. I was thinking that we might play a game.”  
The tennis player raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What game?”  
“Dares.” She continued to smile. “We give each other sexy challenges and can accept forfeits it they are failed.”  
Roger sighed ironically, “And there I was expecting Monopoly.”  
Xisca laughed. “Well, if you'd rather play Monopoly I'll go and get dressed...”  
“No.” The Swiss man said hurriedly. “I suppose dares are fine.”

The two cleared their dishes, and then the game was ready to start.   
“Ladies first, don't you agree?” Xisca teased. “I dare you to shave your cock. It's got pretty hairy recently.”  
Roger grumbled, “I like it hairy.”  
With a laugh, the Spanish girl led him to the bathroom and handed him an electric razor. “Get going, big boy.”  
Roger turned it on, causing the familiar low buzzing sound to start. “Haven't done this in years; makes me feel like a teenager again.”  
He lowered the razor and made to start shaving before Xisca suddenly stopped him. “Actually, I've had a better idea. I want to shave it.”

She snatched the razor and the scissors from his hands before getting to work. As she started to trim the long, curly hairs, the member they surrounded start to rise and balloon up. Xisca giggled at his embarrassment as she snipped away, sending more pubic hair into the toilet. Soon, Roger's perfect cock was at full length and Xisca started to gently tug on it as she worked.  
Roger's breathing became laboured, but he said, “I'd prefer it if you concentrated fully on the job, Xisca. We don't want any accidents.”  
“I'm a girl – we can multi-task.” Xisca replied cheekily, continuing to cut the hair to a more manageable length.

Once Xisca was satisfied that the hairs were all short enough, she turned the razor on again and started to gently shave in a downwards motion. Roger watched in dismay as all of the hair around his cock dropped into the toilet.  
“God knows how I'm going to explain this to Mirka,” he mumbled.   
Xisca laughed and planted a kiss on the end of his cock. “Just don't tell her it was me who did it.”

A few minutes later, Xisca turned off the razor and blew it at the end, sending tufts of pubic hair flying gently into the toilet.  
“I think I've done a pretty good job on that,” she said. “Not bad for a first attempt, anyway.”  
“It looks so bald,” Roger complained, flushing the toilet to dispose of the evidence of their activity.  
Xisca rubbed it slowly and sexily over her face, smearing it over her cheeks and forehead.   
“It's still the most perfect cock I've ever seen, my love.” She reassured him. “Only less tickly.”

They exited the bathroom, Roger still uneasily examining his newly bare penis.   
“Your turn to dare me now, Rog.” Xisca smiled, planting a quick kiss on his lips.  
Roger deliberated for a while before making his decision. “You have to go out onto the balcony, naked, and finger yourself for five minutes.”  
Xisca raised her eyebrows, as if she partook in such exhibitionism all the time. “That all?”  
She shed the thin robe she had been wearing and pushed the doors to the balcony open. Roger watched in awe as she stood totally naked in front of the world. She seemed to enjoy the feeling of eyes on her bare skin, where most people would turn bright red and retreat to cover.   
Turning around to wink at Roger, the sexy Spaniard inserted a couple of fingers into herself, unashamed of the fact that she was clearly visible from the balconies of surrounding buildings. As the five minutes went on, Xisca got faster and also much louder; Roger was sure that pedestrians on the streets five storeys below would be able to hear her moans.

When the five minutes were up, she casually strolled back inside as though she had been simply reading a book rather than jamming several fingers up her pussy.  
“That was fun.” She said nonchalantly, sprawling over the red sofa like a tired cat.   
Roger asked, amazed: “How could you do that in front of so many people?”  
She laughed. “Roger, dear, I was on a fifth-floor balcony. I don't think many people could see me. Now, for your dare I want you to go into Rafa's sister's room. Naked.”  
“Okay.” Roger nodded slowly. “That's not too bad, I guess. Assuming that she's not there. She's not there, right?”  
“No, she said that she was going to Barcelona with Rafa.”

It seemed like a relatively tame dare by Xisca's standards but instead of being suspicious, he was thankful that she wasn't asking him to fulfil some of the kinks that she'd talked about, like fucking outdoors. Naked, Roger opened the door to the hallway, swiftly followed by his robe-clad lover. Maria Isabel's room was just across the landing, marked by piles of shoes and other such mess.

“Yeah,” Xisca remarked. “She isn't very tidy.”  
“You can say that again.”

Xisca reached into the pocket of her robe to find her set of keys. After much jingling and fiddling, she found the one to her boyfriend's sister's room.

Fitting it in the lock, she said: “Here goes!”

The key turned and the door opened. Xisca gave her lover a slight push, forcing him to go into the apartment. The lights were all off, an encouraging sign in Roger's eyes. The Spanish girl pushed Roger into the living room and as nobody called out, Roger's pounding heart began to settle. Nobody was in and his dignity was safe.

“Okay, I've done as you asked.” He said. “Can we go back now?”

“No.” Xisca replied simply. “There's a second part to my dare.”

“That's not allowed!” Roger protested. 

Xisca ignored him, disappearing into the bedroom. Roger heard the noise of a drawer opening and then the soft footsteps of his lover returning. She threw him something, which he caught. The item was soft and small: it was Rafa's sister's panties.

“What do you want me to do with these?” Roger asked dumbly, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer to his question already.

“Masturbate with them,” Xisca replied with a wink. “That's the second part of my dare. You didn't think I'd make it so easy for you, did you?”

Fondling Maria Isabel's panties felt wrong: not only was she a good friend, who Roger had known for as long as he'd known Rafa, she was also his friend's sister! It was wrong, it was perverted and it would get him into a lot of trouble if Rafa ever found out.

He looked up to Xisca; she had a glint in her eye which made her look sexier than ever, standing there in her flimsy robe. Why could he never say no to this girl?

With a sigh, he wrapped the pink panties around his cock and started to pump. It felt good: they were soft around his sensitive member, and the sexiness of the idea that these belonged to his best friend's sister only turned him on more...

“Good?” Xisca smiled? She had a knowing expression on her face, as though she'd known all along that Roger would love this little trip into Maria Isabel's room.

Before Roger could answer, the pair heard the familiar scraping of a key in a lock. They had seconds before somebody came in and discovered a naked Roger with Isabel's panties wrapped around his cock, watched by a barely-dressed Xisca.

The Spanish girl swore and gestured for Roger to hide himself behind a big cupboard holding DVDs and other such household items. It was a position invisible to most of the room, but Roger knew that he was unlikely to get out of this.

Just as he got into position, he heard the door open. He clamped his fist over his mouth to prevent the noise of breathing.

“Hola, Xisca!” Came a familiar female voice. Roger recognised it as, unsurprisingly, Maria Isabel's. She didn't sound particularly surprised or disturbed by the fact that Xisca was in her flat, nor by her state of near nudity.

They began to speak in quick Spanish; Roger could only recognised short segments due to his limited grasp of the language, but he was pretty sure they were talking about men.

“I thought you'd gone to Barcelona!” Xisca faked a laugh as she hugged her friend. “Sorry, I just came in to borrow a DVD.”  
“That's fine,” replied Isabel. “I decided to go out for a run with Carlos instead of Barcelona. Didn't want to be sitting around in a clinic all day.”  
“Carlos Moya?”  
“Yeah, we've been 'getting close' recently.” Isabel giggled.  
“Basically, you've been fucking each other's brains out?”

They high fived.

“You're looking a bit sweaty.” Xisca remarked. “I'm not going to ask whether that's from the jogging or the fucking. You gonna take a shower?”

“Yeah, will do in a minute. But actually, I just wanted to talk to you about something first.”

“Go ahead.”

“While we were running, Carlos mentioned in passing that you and he had fucked once or twice before. Now I don't mind, you know, he's not my boyfriend. I'm just concerned about my brother. You've fucked Roger behind his back, you told me about that one time thing with Fabio Fognini, I remember walking in on you with Feliciano that time, and now Carlos too?”

Xisca replied awkwardly, “You know what it's like, Isabel. I get lonely when he's not around. These guys, apart from Roger, are just fucks. What I have with your brother is special, I still love him.”

“I understand that, Xisca.” Isabel said. “And I've kept your secrets because I know what it's like to love sex. I mean, I've fucked half the town; it would be hypocritical for me to judge you. The only difference is that I'm not cheating on any boyfriend in doing so. I just want to make sure that you're not hurting Rafa's feelings.”

Xisca said honestly. “I promise that I know what I'm doing, Isabel. I'd never do anything if I thought it could damage my relationship with him.”

“Okay,” Isabel replied. “I'm gonna go and take that shower.”

Roger was still trying to translate as the conversation stopped, and the sound of jets of water swiftly followed. Xisca hurried over to his hiding place quietly and, with a finger to her lips, she gestured for him to make for the door.

In the middle of his run, however, a very wet and naked Isabel emerged from the bathroom.  
“Xisca, I meant to ask whether I could borrow some sham-”

Her sentence was cut short as she saw Roger. Making a seamless transition to English, she said: “Oh, my. What have we here?”

“Isabel,” Roger said, covering his crotch with his hands. “I can explain. Xisca and I, we were just playing a game of dares.”

This was exactly what he'd feared would happen, only maybe even more embarrassing! But to his surprise, Isabel didn't look angry. No, she seemed to be eyeing him up. Her gaze was flickering up and down his muscular body, in particular focusing on the place covered by his hands. 

Roger couldn't help but reciprocate: Maria Isabel had a great body. It was somewhat like Xisca's, but a tiny bit plumper with significantly bigger breasts. Her arse didn't seem quite as perfect as Xisca's, but it was still well-rounded and nice to look at. They had similarly long legs and hair: Xisca's coloured chocolate brown, Isabel's a bright golden blonde. One thing was for sure: they were both absolutely stunning.

Stop ogling Rafa's sister! Roger berated himself.

Isabel's glance finally moved off him; she started to look at Xisca. They seemed to be communicated with their eyes, and Roger was pretty sure that they were discussing him. Eventually they nodded at each other and wordlessly, each took a hand and began to escort Roger to Isabel's bedroom. The Swiss man's brain screamed at himself to stop this! Somehow his friendship with Rafa had remained intact despite him cheating on the Spaniard with Xisca, but this would surely be the hammer blow. Rafa was very protective over his family, and his sister in particular. Fucking her was definitely, definitely not a good idea.

Isabel pushed on his chest gently and Roger slumped back onto her soft, spongy bed. It felt like nappa leather and was comfortingly warm to the touch. The room was small but unusually tidy (by Isabel's standards). Mood lighting like backlit smoke, washed hypnotically across the walls as if writhing in anticipation of watching what was to come. He glanced to his right as Xisca curled up next to him. She smiled sweetly.

"So what do you think so far?" asked Isabel as she straddled his hips and made herself comfortable on his lap.

"S'great," he squeaked before clearing his throat, a little embarrassed by the sound he had just made. "I mean, erm, this is all pretty strange to me, you know? I have a pregnant wife and two kids. I shouldn't be naked in your bed.”

"I've fucked a few married men over the years," she replied. "Some of them find it impossible to accept what's happened, what they've done to their wives. You seem different though. The trick is just to go with it."

As she leaned forward and whispered the last few words, she kissed him slowly. Isabel's lips felt soft, and warm, and inviting. Her tongue probed his mouth as she sighed into him, her body leaning into his own as they both got lost in the moment. His hands found their way to her bottom and squeezed it gently which caused Isabel to let out a quiet moan. When their lips finally parted, Roger was left with a sweet taste in his mouth and a fuzzy warmth all over his body.

"Wow," he whispered and swallowed hard. 

Isabel smiled and slid slowly down his body, parting his legs to kneel on the floor between them. Xisca also crawled with a feline grace to join her friend in front of him. Their eyes were immediately drawn to his hard cock which he could once again feel throbbing in anticipation.

"It's as perfect as Xisca said." purred Isabel.

She pinned his erection to his stomach as they both leaned down and began to softly suck on his balls. They took one each into their mouths and gently tugged in different directions. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt before; the sight alone was almost too much for Roger to handle. He gripped the soft leather of the bed and breathed heavily as he watched the two young, gorgeous women suck and draw on his balls. 

Isabel and Xisca seemed to enjoy teasing him. Each time he moaned or squeezed the bed tighter they giggled like schoolgirls. His eyes rolled in his head when he felt two hot, wet tongues agonisingly lick up either side of his cock. They met at the top and wrapped around his swollen head like they were fighting for it. A small drop of pre-cum was quickly lapped up as the girls began to french kiss, mashing their lips together in a heated embrace, yet with Roger's cock in between them. The heat and exhilarating caress of their lips was excruciating, and as if they could read his mind, they stopped just a second before he would have been unable to prevent an endless torrent of cum from spilling into their mouths.

With a wide grin of satisfaction on her face, Xisca climbed back onto the bed next to Roger and cozied up to him. Isabel snuggled back onto his lap and holding his hard dick in place with one hand, lowered herself slowly onto it. Roger hissed through clenched teeth as she unhurriedly impaled herself balls-deep with a contented sigh. She rocked her hips back and forth leisurely, just to make sure that every single millimetre of his throbbing length was buried deep inside her body.

"Oh fuck," Roger moaned.

"Oh fuck is right," replied Isabel as she reached down behind her back. He felt her warm palm cup his balls. 

Isabel released his sensitive plums and started to rock and bounce on his lap playfully. She bit her bottom lip and looked directly into his eyes as they started to build a rhythm. Roger couldn't remember a time when he'd had more fun. Isabel's pussy was so tight, it felt like a hot velvet vice as she squeezed and relaxed her muscles. He glanced down and ran his thumb over a little tuft of bright pubic hair that she had shaved into a narrow landing strip.

Isabel laughed at the expression on his face. It was as if he'd never seen pubes before. Whilst riding Roger's lovely cock, his hands clasped her firm breasts, massaging them eagerly and rolling her tight nipples between his fingers and thumbs. This only fuelled her desire to fuck him harder. She used her leg muscles and arched her back to impale herself on his length harder and faster. The sound of her perky bottom slapping against his thighs filled the small room.

Roger was torn. In front of him was a stunningly beautiful girl, straining every muscle in her slender body to fuck him into a delicious oblivion. On his right was Xisca, whose flushed pussy was being expertly fingered before his eyes. She really seemed to love getting herself off and having him watch as she did it.

The alpha male in Roger reared its head. He gripped Isabel's dark hair firmly in a tight fist, pulled her head back and licked her exposed throat as if to mark his territory. He felt a low grumbled moan of appreciation reverberate in her throat like a purr. 

With Isabel riding him like a bucking bronco and Xisca giving him one hell of an eyeful to his right, Roger didn't know how much longer he could hold out. His heart was racing in his chest and his mouth had gone dry; probably a combination of his surging adrenaline and the pill he had taken. As he began to feel the all too familiar throb of an impending orgasm, the blonde-haired beauty on his lap rose up until his rock hard cock slipped free and slapped against his stomach.

She stood up on shaky legs, turned to face away from him and bent at the waist. He watched intently as she widened her stance, moved her hand between her legs and slipped two fingers into her sopping cunt. Her labia were puffy and glossy, just two cum-slicked swollen folds of sensitive flesh now stretched around her intrusion. She moaned and let out a held breath as her fingers split her peach again and again.

Roger watched with rapt attention, completely absorbed as she slipped a lubed-up finger into her bottom, and exhaled as it probed deeper up to the second knuckle. His cock twitched as he watched Isabel finger her ass right in front of him. When she removed it, her cute little pink pucker was glossy with her cum. With a quiet giggle from Xisca as if she knew what was coming next, Isabel shuffled back between his legs, placed her hands on her ass cheeks and spread them.

"Fuck my ass, Roger," she begged.

"What?" he asked, as if she'd been talking in an alien language. He'd always wanted to experience anal sex but neither Mirka nor Xisca had ever offered it to him.

"Fuck my ass. I want that big dick of yours inside me."

He wasn't going to wait around to be asked a third time. Without any further hesitation, Roger gripped her shapely hips and guided her down onto his slick throbbing length. As the large head of his cock began to stretch her wide, she groaned and dropped her head forward. Isabel was so tight it made his head spin. He lowered her slowly until he was fully inside her hot core; it was incredible. All he could do was fling his head back and roll his eyes as Isabel started to rock her hips back and forth.

It was some of the best sex Roger had ever had, right up there with the time Xisca had ridden him next to her sleeping boyfriend. With his hands firmly gripping Isabel at the waist, he began to bounce her up and down, giddy at the sensations he was feeling inside her tight ass. It was like two tight fists were gripping his dick desperately trying to squeeze the life out of it. Perspiration specked her skin, coating her smooth back and trickling along her feminine contours in little rivulets. He traced a finger down her spine, following the flow of sweat and causing her to shudder. It was fucking scorching in that little room.

Isabel leant backwards into his body, pressing her smooth back against his billowing chest so that he could rest his head on her shoulder. Her skin felt hot and flushed, like when you keep pushing yourself harder and harder during a long run in the heat of midsummer. Their skin was sticky with sweat and saturated with the continued exertion of two people desperate to finally experience the ultimate bliss they'd worked so hard for.

Roger's gaze flittered between the sight of her heaving breasts, two perfect mounds of firm young flesh undulating in front of him, and the glossy fingers that were plunging two-knuckles deep into Xisca's tight little pussy. She was lay on her back next to him, her legs splayed obscenely in order to give him the perfect view. She moaned and bucked her hips as her fingers worked in and out of her flushed, swollen clam.

Roger's left hand roughly clasped Isabel's breast as his other reached down and began to vigorously rub her clit. His fingers became slick with her arousal as he worked them against her clitoral hood. He could almost feel the pulses of red-hot bliss as they tore through her body each time his fingertips bumped her inflamed, throbbing nub. He could feel his own orgasm approaching at a frightening speed.

"Oh fuck!" screamed Isabel as she clutched his arm tightly. "Come with me!"

Roger held her slender body tight to his and slammed his aching cock into her hard with a finally flurry of frenzied thrusts. Their bodies seemed to melt into each other as they became a writhing, clenching mess of drug fuelled sexual abandon. It was as if the narcotics knew when to kick in because a daunting surge of energy washed through his body. He was on a one-way journey to trip-out city and there was no turning back.

As he felt his balls clench painfully tight, his mind began to spin. A dizzy euphoria washed through his consciousness as an electric shock began to rip through his nervous system. It felt like ten thousand volts coursed through his cock and then spiderwebbed across his body, searing a path of white hot fire and leaving a fierce burning in its wake. He shook violently, his hips bucking as his teeth clenched tight. He'd never imagined it was possible to experience anything like this.

Just when he expected the intense and overwhelming sensations to abate, time seemed to slow to a crawl. The room became infused and saturated with every colour of the rainbow. He watched as Isabel threw her head back in ecstasy and a droplet of sweat shook free from her forehead. It travelled through the air in slow motion, like a tiny twinkling crystal floating in the zero gravity of space.

Sounds seemed to echo indefinitely as they bounced off every surface of the room in a droning, circular effect. Cries of adulterated, chemically enhanced pleasure vibrated from all three of them in a medley of orgasmic joy. Gasps of sensory overload and ragged breaths sucked through clenched teeth became muffled and muted in the heavy-time he found himself drowning in. The complete and total contentment of perfect sexual release slowly began to wrap around him like a comforting fuzzy blanket. The last thing he remembered feeling before slipping into exhausted unconsciousness was the warmth of being pinned under the dead-weight of Isabel's spent body.


	8. Friends become lovers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Roger sleeps, Isabel and Xisca finally take their friendship one step further.

Sandwiched inbetween two beautiful, naked women, Roger quickly fell asleep. He had been woken up much earlier than his due that morning, when Xisca had collapsed in the shower, and it was time for his body to recuperate. 

Neither of the girls, however, had any such plans. When they heard Roger's soft snores, they quietly climbed out of the bed and threw dressing gowns over their sweaty skin.

“Come on, Xisca.” Isabel said quietly. “Let's go and sit in the other room so that we don't disturb him.”

“Yeah,” Xisca agreed. “I just need to get my phone.”

She walked to the bookcase and collected her iPhone, where it had been propped up in the direction of the bed. After tapping on the screen a few times and smiling, she slipped it into her pocket and gestured for Isabel to lead her out.

“What was your phone doing there?” Isabel whispered curiously as they sat down on the sitting room's comfortable sofa.  
“Not very tidy in here, is it?” Xisca remarked.  
“Don't change the subject, Xisca. What was your phone doing there?”  
Xisca rolled her eyes, “Don't make a big deal out of this, Isabel. I just like to film myself having sex, that's all. Of course, I ran out of memory space on my phone a long time ago. I've started to store them all in my Google Drive account now, but even that's running out of space!”

Xisca stood up and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on a nearby table. Taking a bite from the crunchy fruit, she continued: “But either way, let's talk about something else. What did you think of the sex?”  
Isabel narrowed her eyes, not entirely sure whether she was comfortable with Xisca storing a video of her fucking her brother's friend. What if Rafa found it? And was Xisca's online account really secure from hackers?

But on the other hand, she could use this to her advantage. Isabel was sure that Xisca had cheated on Rafa with more men than she was letting on, and there might now be video evidence of that.

“He was amazing, as you said.” Isabel said, deciding to stay silent about her doubts for now. “Even if I fuck a thousand men in the rest of my life, I'll never see a cock so perfect. It fit in me hand in glove, and I've definitely never seen one so straight. But I wasn't expecting it to be shaved, I must admit. Not that I minded, of course.”

“It's amazing, isn't it?” Xisca laughed. “And you were great, too. You fucked him into an orgasmic coma! Didn't know you were into anal, though.”

Isabel replied, “I'm not, really. That was just for him. I had a crush on him for years, back before I got really sexually active.”

“You know who else has a crush on him?” Xisca confided, an excited smile spreading across her beautiful face. 

“Uh, everyone?” Isabel laughed. “He's practically perfect in every way.”

“Your brother thinks so too.” The girlfriend said impressively. “He told me this morning: he fantasises about sucking Roger's cock. I promised him that I'd teach him how to, just like you taught me how to suck cock.”

Isabel's face lit up, first in excitement, then in lust. “Oh my God, just the thought of that has got me horny again.”

“Eew, gross.” Xisca laughed, “That's your brother, you're getting wet about.”

“It's bad, I know. But just think about it, my brother's massive cock flying everywhere as Roger thrusts into his ass.” Isabel drooled.

“After tonight, I'm not going to have to think about it.” Xisca boasted. “I'm going to make sure that they do it. It's now or never: Roger's leaving tomorrow.”

Suddenly, Isabel reached up to catch Xisca's lips in hers. She wasn't lesbian, she wasn't bisexual; sure, she loved Xisca, but it had never been in that way. The two had been friends for over a decade and they were as close as such a relationship would allow. It had been Isabel who had guided Xisca gently into the world of sex and relationships: she had taught her sister's boyfriend how to talk with guys, how to date, and finally how to fuck them. But despite the close knit friendship that this had created, neither Isabel nor Xisca had ever considered going any further. They'd seen each other naked on countless occasions, but neither had ever wanted to fuck one another. Until now.

Xisca did not protest, accepting the kiss with a smile. Soon, she slipped her tongue into Isabel's mouth, trying to take it one step further. Her hands slipped to Isabel's shoulders, gently pushing the robe down.

Cutting off the kiss, Xisca laid back on the sofa, stretching her back and arching her small breasts up. "Come play with me," she purred, her eyes half-closed in sensual relaxation.

Now it was Isabel's turn to be the explorer. She gazed upon Xisca's body, so darkly tanned and pure and beautiful. Moving in, she straddled the reclining girl's waist and sat atop her. Xisca playfully reached up and played with Isabel's thick nipples, on those big, spongy breasts that she'd always been so jealous of.

Isabel was too shy to immediately return the favor. Instead, she ran her hands lightly up and down Xisca's slender arms, delighting in their softness. Even with the girl's skinniness, she had the softest skin that Isabel had ever felt on another person. But then again, she'd never felt a woman in this manner. Her past experiences were all with men, hard and strong and hairy. Xisca was just the opposite, and she was fascinating. 

Her hands moved further up to Xisca's shoulders, then traced the line of her collarbone. Xisca released Isabel's nipples and lay back, her eyes closed and her narrow pink lips curled in pleasure. Isabel stroked up her throat, then her jawline, and finally ran a finger across those luscious lips. Xisca's lips parted, showing perfect white teeth and just the tip of a glistening tongue. Isabel moved up further, gently caressing the blonde's earlobes. Her hands slid behind Xisca's head, and suddenly she was bending down, resting atop the slim blonde, their lips locking into a long, romantic kiss. Their tongues intertwined, their breasts crushed against each other, and she was so warm and soft.

Isabel felt as if she could cum, just from the embrace. But after a long, passionate kiss she rose again. There was too much to explore. 

She looked at Xisca's breasts. Being a young woman, they were firm and rose straight up from her chest with no support. Much smaller than Isabel's mature cups, they were still filling out, but were nonetheless round and firm. Isabel slowly worked toward them, stroking Xisca's jaw, her throat, her collarbone. Could she do this? Could she actually touch another woman's breasts?

Xisca exhaled a moan. "Oh, yes, I love that. That's wonderful."

They were much firmer than Isabel's own breasts, soft to the touch. Xisca's nipples were erect, thinner than Isabel's but just as long or even longer. They were a beautiful coral pink, and Isabel played with them until Xisca finally bade her release. "Move down," she breathed. "You're about to make me cum just from my boobs."

Isabel licked her lips and girded her courage. She scooted down until she knelt between the brunette's long legs, and the girl accommodated her by spreading them wide. Isabel's nostrils flared at the sight, her heart pounding in her chest. 

Xisca had long, slender legs, but it was their junction that mesmerized Isabel. The girl had a tuft of dark brown hair, so naturally sparse that her skin could easily be seen through it. It arced down toward a pussy that was gorgeous, delightfully puffy outer lips framing a vulva that spilled outward in pale pink.

Isabel studied it. She slowly ran her fingers across it. She gently tugged and squeezed the lips. She stroked Xisca's thighs and mound, gently running her hands through the sparse pubic hair. And of course, she toyed with the clit, soft and slick and wet. Xisca began moving her hips, becoming more and more aroused. 

Xisca rolled over onto her knees and grabbed some cushions, piling them onto the middle of the sofa. With a sheepish smile, she said shyly, "I love to be taken from behind. Would you do that?"

Isabel smiled at the personal disclosure. "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

Xisca flopped onto the cushions, so that they supported her midsection. She rested on her knees in back, spread wide, and stretched her arms over her head, offering her perfect ass up to Isabel. "Climb onto me," she said. "Reach around and play with my tits and my pussy. I like to pretend that I'm being taken unwillingly."

Isabel moved up between Xisca's legs and spooned her from above. She sighed contentedly at the warm softness as she settled her weight onto the younger woman. Her large breasts crushed against Xisca's slender back, her hips ground up against her ass, and she spread her own legs to further force Xisca's legs apart. 

"Like this?"

"Ohhhh, yeah. Take me. I want to struggle, but don't let me get away."

Isabel reached low with her right hand, around Xisca's hip. She found her soft pubic hair, then moved south into the girl's silky folds, locating and fingering her clit. Her left hand came around at chest height, pulling Xisca close and gripping one of her long and erect nipples.

Xisca whimpered. "Oh, god," she said in a high voice, then tried to bring her legs together. Isabel's legs, positioned inside, blocked her, and Isabel began finding a rhythm in her frigging. Xisca squirmed and bucked, but gently enough that Isabel had no problem controlling her. Seeing Xisca's exposed neck, she leaned in and bit down. Her brother's girlfriend was going to have a hickey tomorrow. 

As they swapped places, Xisca's tongue danced in her most personal of areas, wrapping itself around her clit, pushing into her folds. Isabel lasted only five minutes before she came, writhing and squealing and gasping. Then Xisca did it again, patient and persistent as Isabel once again climbed the summit. The girl was amazing.

She crawled up Isabel's body, molding her slender shape to Isabel's curves. Her smile was devilish. "Do you want to try something kinky?" she asked. 

It had already been the sexiest day of Isabel's life: two people she'd always known to be out of bounds were now notches on her bed post. She had cum three times, and had experimented in ways she'd never thought possible. She looked into Xisca's gorgeous, long-lashed eyes.

"Sure," she said.

"Turn over on your stomach and move down to the end of the bed. Put your pussy right on the edge of the corner."

Isabel complied, moving down. Her upper body lay on the mattress, but her legs dangled, barely touching the carpeted floor. Her lower body weight crushed her mound onto the corner of the mattress, but it was an erotic and arousing pressure. Xisca got off the bed and knelt on the floor, her soft hands pushing open Isabel's rear cheeks.

Isabel's eyes popped open as the tongue found a new place to explore. Still sore from Roger's pounding earlier, her ass was not ready for another intrusion. Xisca forced her tongue through the ring of muscle, loosened by Roger's thick cock. It took just a few flicks of the tongue to make Isabel fall apart one last time and, spent, she fell into her lady lover's arms.

There, she was warm and comfortable, nestled up and spooning Xisca's naked body. She sighed and pulled the girl closer, touching as much of her as she could, burying her face in the dark brown hair before ever so lightly kissing the slender neck below. Her top hand wandered, tracing the length of the thigh, the curve of the hip, the flatness of the stomach. Slowly, carefully, she moved up to Xisca's heart.

Xisca smiled, leaning in to kiss her best friend of fifteen years. Their relationship had changed, she knew: neither of them would ever forget this. 

“I'm gonna go take a shower.” She whispered, extracting herself from Isabel's arm before sauntering to the bathroom. The cheeks of her perfect ass jiggled as she did so, something that Isabel knew to be on purpose and directed at her.

Isabel had always silently judged and disapproved of Xisca's sleeping around. Feliciano Lopez, Fabio Fognini, Carlos Moya, Roger Federer and now her. Five people who her brother's girlfriend had fucked secretly, and Isabel was sure that there were many more to add to that list. Her brother was a saint. Since getting together with Xisca eight years ago, he had never set eyes on another woman despite gaining the attention of celebrities like Shakira and models like Bar Refaeli. And all that time, Xisca had been repaying this loyalty with betrayal after betrayal.

It occurred to Isabel now, though, that she had become a betrayal to her brother. After years of judging Xisca's cheating, she had just become a direct part of it. She sighed: Rafa could never find out about this.

Xisca was rinsing herself when Isabel entered the bathroom. Isabel caught Xisca's eye, and the brunette's eyes widened as she gazed upon the blonde's nude curves. Isabel's memory flashed an image that she would hold the rest of her life, Xisca's nude slim body, water flowing down, pert pink nipples on slick, shiny breasts.

The two women drank each other in. Isabel's heart was beating like a hummingbird. "Would you like me to join you?" she asked.

Xisca smiled broadly, her eyes bright. She nodded, tucking her wet hair back behind her ears and placing herself on full frontal display. She curled a beckoning finger.

Isabel moved forward and opened the shower door. Stepping in, she forced the blonde up against the wall, trapping her wrists above her head. With the warm water flowing upon them, the two women kissed long and sensuously, their slick bodies rubbing against each other.

Despite her guilt towards her brother, Isabel knew it had been a good day, and such problems could surely wait until just a little later.


End file.
